A Boss for Christmas
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: -COMPLETE- Serena is working as a secretary at Shields Inc.There hasn't been a white Christmas for 6 years.This year will be different, for the president who has been in America will be returning to Japan... and into Serena's unexpecting arms. SD
1. Prologe

There hasn't been a white Christmas ever since Darien Shields broke her heart 6 years ago. Now here she was, 20 years of age, Serena Tsukino. It was a month exactly until Christmas Day, but the young woman was no where near as excited as she would have been 6 years ago for Christmas. To her it felt like just another day, another long tiring day, except she didn't have to work at the office. Serena had become a secretary, instead of a nurse, because she decided she didn't want to work in the same field that her ex-lover chose. She worked in a huge company called Shields Inc.

Shields Inc. was a worldwide vehicle company. They had some of the highest-quality cars in the world, which meant it was very profitable for the owners. The main headquarters were in the president/owner's hometown, Tokyo. The headquarters were in the center of Tokyo and it was a big, full black window building with 36 stories.

Serena, the once upon a time super hero, Sailor Moon, worked on the 26th floor. She was the secretary of Mr. Greenwood, the man who dealt with North and South Korea. Mr. Greenwood was lucky to have Serena as his secretary; for almost everyone said that she was one of the best in the company. One of the only ones who said otherwise was Beryl Snake, as well as her 'followers'. She thought she was _the _best secretary in the entire world! Her boss, Mr. River, thought the same. The rumors of his opinion were that he didn't think she was a good secretary, just a good bed partner. No one knew if the rumor was true or not, but many believe it was because they were both caught getting a little intimate in his office a few weeks ago. Mr. River actually was an assistant to Mr. Greenwood, which caused Serena and Beryl to see each other at least once everyday. Beryl wasn't only jealous of everyone saying that Serena was the best, but she was also jealous of Serena's angelic looks.

It was the usual terrible Monday morning when Serena sat down in her desk. She checked in on her computer like she did every morning and began getting ready for the day. She noticed an email about her boss having a meeting to attend at 1:00 p.m., so she forwarded the email to him. Serena always arrived every day at exactly 8:30, but Mr. Greenwood would show his presence at five after nine. She had been working on some papers for him on Friday before the end of the day, so she decided that it was time they got finished (and it should be about finished by the time he would turn up.).

At about a quarter till, her best friend, Mina, who also worked as a secretary, walked in.

"Good morning, Serena," Mina greeted the blonde who was busying typing away on her computer.

"Mornin', Mina," She greeted back with out taking her eyes off of the screen. Mina walked up to her desk and stared at her friend until she turned her attention to her.

"What is it?" Serena asked her friend impatiently, "I'm trying to finish these papers, which were given to me Friday."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get a cup of coffee with me like we always do," Mina said with understanding in her voice. She knew that Serena, who was practically her twin, always made sure she got her work done the day she got it, but some days it just couldn't be completed.

"I don't think I'm going to have time, Mina…," Serena started, and typed a few more sentences, "but I am almost finished if you are willing to wait a few minutes."

"Of course!" Mina exclaimed excitedly. She took a seat in a chair that was against the wall, which was part of a matching set of a small table and another chair. About five minutes later, Serena's work was being printed, which she put on her boss's desk in his office.

"Ready to go?" Serena asked Mina who was occupied by the piece of hair she was twirling around on her index finger. As soon as Mina heard that she jumped up out of her chair and began dragging the blonde to the door.

They were soon sitting at a table in the cafeteria, which was located on the 20th floor. Serena liked her coffee black most of the time, but this time she put a little sugar in it to wake her up more.

"So did you hear the new gossip?" Mina asked.

"Mina, you know I don't pay attention to that stuff. I have work to do," Serena replied back. She took a sip of her still hot coffee.

"Oh, I know, but this is big!" Mina whispered loudly.

"Ugh, all right. What could possibly be so big and important?" Serena caved after a few seconds.

"Yes, I knew deep down you wanted to know!" Mina laughed triumphantly, "Okay…so…the boss's are getting emails about the 'Big Guy' retiring." The 'Big Guy' was the CEO that took care of Shield's Inc. in Japan, while the president worked in America.

"What? Are you serious?" Serena exclaimed shocked. No one ever thought that guy was going to retire. He was probably 70 years old!

"I'm serious. Mr. Ran showed me the email when I got here this morning," Mina said, "but that isn't all it said. It also said that the president is returning to Japan. I guess he thought it was better to run his business from the headquarters rather than America."

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. The president, no, the owner was coming back to Japan! One rumor she did listen to was that he hasn't been in the country for 6 years and she had no idea how he manage to do it all in America.

"Did it say when he was coming?" Serena asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, I think it said in two days," At that news Serena almost spit out her coffee.

"Two days!? That's 48 hours, Mina!" Serena shouted, causing other people in the cafeteria to turn and stare at the two blondes. Serena blushed and started talking in an inside voice instead, "There has to be a bigger reason as to why he is returning. Usually, they would either promote someone to CEO or hire a new one. They might even of sent another CEO of somewhere else to take charge here. But the president? I don't' get it."

"I don't know, Sere. All I know is that the president for Shields Inc. is coming in two days," Mina said. They both got up from their seats and threw away their empty coffee cups and returned together to their offices. Besides, it was nine o'clock and Mr. Greenwood would arrive in five minutes. Serena should be there to greet her boss.


	2. Major Promotion

**Hey. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Serena went over to her desk and took her seat in her chair. She noticed that she had received an email. She thought about just reading it later, but since her boss wouldn't be here for at least three more minutes, she opened it.**

Serena,

Don't think about this too much. It is basically just another guy coming to take over. Who cares? Besides, we probably won't ever see him and if we do, it will be just a glimpse here and there in the halls. Don't fret, okay? I'm here for you.

Mina

**She had such good friends, including not only Mina, but Raye, Lita and Amy. Thank goodness that Mina worked as a secretary in the same building as her, for she kept her sane during the stress of her work. Mina could always know what she was going through when it came to work. Raye had, of course, taken over her grandfather's temple after he had retired. Grandpa Hino still insisted to help out, though. Lita fulfilled her dream of becoming a chef and owning the best restaurant. She was the owner of **_**Jupiter's Moons**_**, soon to be the most popular restaurants in Japan. Lita was already talking about putting other restaurants all over Japan and later, the world. As for Amy, she, too, accomplished her dream. She was currently the best doctor in Tokyo. Amy Mizuno was almost always at work, but when she wasn't, she spent as much time as possible being with her best friends. All of the girls had made it in life one way or another, but none of them were, yet, married. They all figured that when the time was right, The One would come.**

**Serena replied to the email saying thanks. Mr. Greenwood entered the office right on time. **

"**Good morning, Serena," Mr. Greenwood greeted his secretary. She smiled at him.**

"**Good morning, it is, Mr. Greenwood," she acknowledged, "How was your evening?"**

"**It was good. Mrs. Greenwood made an amazing dinner, since the kids were coming," Mr. and Mrs. Greenwood's children were grown up now, but they came over for a family dinner every Sunday. They had two children and the oldest, John, had a young son and a wife. Their daughter, Cathy, was currently dating a nice guy, and her father kept telling Serena that he was sure he was going to propose pretty soon, "How was your weekend, Serena? Did you and your friends have another big sleepover again?"**

**She laughed, for her and the girls almost always had a sleepover during the weekend. It usually took place at her and Mina's penthouse because it was probably the best, "Yes, sir, we did. It was loads of fun, as well. We finished five tubs of ice cream in three hours. I can't say if we were eating it or not, though, it's confidential."**

**Mr. Greenwood chuckled, "I bet so. Glad you had a nice weekend. I'll buzz if I need anything." And he entered into the door to the right of Serena's desk that led into his private office.**

**The rest of the morning was mostly quite. Mr. Greenwood would occasionally buzz Serena in to give her work or ask her questions. Serena would be busy with the paperwork until noon. When the clock hit 12, Serena had to help her boss get prepared for his meeting at one. The paperwork that she had been working on was for the meeting and it was finished. She put it in a folder for Mr. Greenwood to take with him. **

**Before they new it, it was five till, so they made their way down to the conference room. Mr. Greenwood took his seat at the oval shaped table, while Serena took a seat in a chair against the wall behind him. Mr. River and Mina soon followed in and took the right seats beside Serena's boss and herself.**

"**Hey," Mina leaned over and whispered to Serena.**

"**Hey," Serena whispered back, "Did you get your work done for the meeting?"**

"**Yeah, right on the nick of time, too," Mina answered. They both knew that Serena had finished her work before the meeting with plenty of time left. The meeting started.**

**Meetings were usually boring for Mina and Serena, but this one seemed important for everyone. They both were doing their jobs wonderfully for the bosses as secretary, by doing what was asked of them. At one point, Mina was even asked to go get Mr. River a cup of coffee. After the main discussion was finished, a topic that was unexpected was brought up.**

"**I'm sure you all have read the emails about Mr. Long retiring. It had also said that Mr. Shields will be returning in two days. This is true," Mr. Smith announced, "But that is not what I am going to address, Mr. Shields is being accompanied by four other gentlemen, Mr. Knight, Mr. Kennedy, Mr. Stanton, and Mr. Powers. Out of the four, Mr. Knight will be the only one working here, as the Vice President. They need two secretaries. I have been discussing the two ladies that I want to take the position with their bosses. Miss Serena Tsukino and Miss Mina Aino, Mr. Greenwood, Mr. River and myself, as well as all these other gentlemen, would like you to take up the position. What do you say, ladies?"**

**Serena and Mina sat in their chairs shocked speechless. They wanted them to be their secretaries? This was a big opportunity! It even meant a raise, a big one. Everyone was looking at the young ladies in question waiting for an answer, or at least a movement.**

"**Umm…," Mina and Serena stuttered.**

"**Serena, Mina, what do you say? It is fine by us if you accept," Mr. Greenwood said to them. The two looked at each other quickly and knew it would be best to take it.**

"**We accept," They both said in unison. **

**Well, that is that! I posted that up pretty quick. I guess it's because I've been lazy all day, since I can't see my boyfriend today. I hope you enjoyed that. And keep watch for Chapter 2! Thanks!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. ByeBye America!

_(MoonlightMaiden140: Okay, here it is. I can't believe how much I'm posting. But I know why! Because I've been bored all day with nothing to do!! Gah! I miss my boyfriend for crying out loud! Ugh..! Okay. Anyway, enjoy!)_

_America_

Darien Shields was busy packing some personal belongings up into boxes. He had to be on his private plane tomorrow night by 7 p.m. His office was mostly cleaned out, except for a few things. Kevin Knight walked into the office to talk to his best bud.

"Are you almost ready?" He asked Darien.

"Yeah, I guess so," Darien answered.

"You're nervous about running into her, aren't you?" Kevin asked after a few silent moments. Darien stopped what he was currently doing and just stood there for a few minutes. He sighed.

"Yes, I am. If she recognizes me, I don't know what I'll do. The day I broke up with her was the worst day of my life. The days that followed with running into her on the streets, when she came to my apartment to get me back made it harder to deal with. I loved her so much." Darien stopped talking. Kevin walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Look man, maybe she's over you. She should be by now, it has been six years. Though, you two had quite the past together," Kevin said.

"I know. I hope you're right. I can't avoid my hometown forever, can I? Nope. It's about time I got back anyway," Darien said and continued packing. After he finished, him and Kevin carried the two boxes out to Darien's black sports car.

"I won't be home tonight. I have some things I have to finish here for you. I'll see you on the plane tomorrow. Goodnight," Kevin said and began walking back into the building.

"Night," Darien said and got in his car and drove off.

Darien walked into his and the guys' condo. He looked around and noticed how empty it looked. This place was owned by the company, so they didn't have to get rid of the furniture or take out everything. It would be their place to stay, when they would come back or visit America.

He walked into the kitchen and put on some coffee. He noticed the mail on the table and went over to see what was for him. He found that most of it was, but none of it interested him into opening it. Out of all the guys, only Nathan and Justin would be coming home. Kevin had already said that he was going to be finishing some things up at the office and Zach was at the hospital, finishing some last minute transfers.

Darien saw the answering machine's light blinking, so he walked over to listen to the message.

"Yo, Dare, me and Nate are going out to hit the clubs here for the last time. See you some time tomorrow. Later, man," Justin said on the message.

"I guess I will be home alone tonight, then," Darien said to himself.

After getting his coffee, Darien went into the living room and put in Fast and the Furious, Tokyo Drift. About a quarter ways through the movie, he ordered some Chinese food and got it delivered. He took his time in eating and was finished at about the time when Han died in the movie. The phone rang loudly through out the house. Darien didn't want to remove himself from the comfy couch, but decided to anyway.

"Hello?" Darien answered.

"Dare? Yo, man! You should come down here. Tonight is crazy!" Justin's voice was on the other end. Darien could hear deafening music in the background.

"Nah, man, not tonight. I'm not up to clubbing," Darien responded.

"But, come on! You need to get laid before we return to Japan. You won't get any from an American woman for awhile."

"I'm not up to that either. I'm tired from the stress of this. I'm finishing Tokyo Drift, and then I'm off to bed."

"Darien, you can be so boring sometimes, you know?"

"Yes and thank you."

"You're not welcome."

"Goodnight, Justin."

"Psh, whatever you say. See you tomorrow, Dare." And they hung up.

After setting the phone down on the receiver, Darien took the trash out to the kitchen. He soon returned to the couch and finished the movie, almost asleep on the couch. Darien got up to turn off the TV, and then retired to his room for bed. He dreamed of a 14 year-old blonde in a school uniform.

SPLASH!!

Darien jumped up in his bed, after getting a bucket of cold water thrown on him. He sat there stunned, drenched in his boxers. He soon looked over at 4 smirking faces.

"What the hell!" Darien yelled at them.

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" Justin and Nathan both singed. Kevin and Zach's smirks just got bigger.

"You had to wake me up with water?!" Darien shouted at them, "What are you two smirking at?" Kevin and Zach lost it. They both just fell to the ground grabbing their stomachs from laughing. It didn't take Nate and Justin long to join them.

"You looked so…haha…funny when you were…hahahah…sleeping," Nate said through laughs.

"Yeah, you were…sucking on…your pillow…like a baby!" Justin laughed and everyone died again. Darien looked at his pillow, and saw the wet area. He turned red.

"I'll kill y'all!" He roared and spent most of the morning chasing them around the house. A few hours later brunch was made by Nate, of course.

By two o'clock, Darien and Kevin left for the office one last time. They were both giving a goodbye speech to the employees at a small little party in the cafeteria.

Everyone was there, even the guys. There were a few parting gifts from the employees. The food was homemade from all the women. A few newspapers were there to take pictures. People were coming up to the men to say goodbye and to shake their hands. They knew almost everyone by name. Well, at least together they did, apart was another story. Finally it was time for the speeches.

Kevin was to go first:

"Hello, everyone. As you all know, Darien and I will be returning this evening to Japan. We will miss America, I'm sure. We've lived here for the past six years, but we miss our home. All of us shall visit and keep in touch, through business and friendship. Goodbye." Kevin said and stepped back for Darien to speak.

"Good afternoon, isn't it?" Darien asked the crowd and they cheered, "Wow. I don't know what to say. Usually I write my speeches down on a piece of paper and all I have to do is read it to the people with a business face on." The crowd laughed.

"Well, I know this is a trite phrase, but it was wonderful working with you all these past six years. It's been an honor, actually. You all are such an amazing group of people to work with. All of you have helped run this company in one way or another. Yes, I do own the business, but it wouldn't be such a success if it wasn't for its employees. You make it possible. When Kevin and I return to the headquarters in Japan and meet with its group of workers it will be a big change. For one, they'll be speaking Japanese!" The crowd laughed again. Darien chuckled.

"We both thank you so much for making these past six years unforgettable. We enjoyed the ride. Thank you." The whole room erupted into cheers after he finish. The President and Vice President took one last bow and left.

The five men returned to their condo for dinner one last time. The time to leave for the airport came too quickly for their liking. They all grabbed the last few things the needed, locked the place up, and they were off to the airport, off to Japan.

(MoonlightMaiden140: Chapter 2-check! I hope you liked that. I think I did a good job. I even threw in a little comedy. I hope to put more funny parts in. I want to make you laugh as well. Haha. Thanks for reading and look out for Chapter 3! But I don't think that one will be up as soon as the past two have been. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE!!! Goonight!)


	4. Fainting Secretaries

_(MoonlightMaiden140: Ok. I have been getting a lot of questions as to why Darien broke up with Serena if he still loved her. Here's the answer: my story is set as an alternative path as to the break up between Serena and Darien, but it goes two ways: 1) the dreams 2) because Darien had to go to America to take over the company there from which he inherited from his dad. Also, about the Sailor Moon stuff: they all were the scouts, and they still are. Galaxia was fought and all, but it all happened with out Darien there. So, yes, they can still transform and the crystal still exists, but Serena has it hidden. And Darien's guy friends are the generals. But they are currently living a quite normal life. And Beryl came back, but as a normal human. But she still feels the hate for Serena and has no memories of the past. Serena also knows this. I know it's a little confusing, but I hope you understand better now that I've covered this. Any more questions, just ask.)_

Everyone was running around franticly. It was the day the President and Vice President were coming. Out of everyone, two young ladies were the most nervous. Mr. Shields and Mr. Knight's offices were next door to each other so they could communicate better. Serena and Mina's desk were all set up, for their former bosses had them spend the entire day yesterday transferring their belongings up to the top floor.

Serena wanted to look her best today, so she put on one of her best looking outfits. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, knee length black skirt with a silver chain belt. She was wearing black high heels and a silver cross necklace and a silver chain bracelet and silver ball stud earrings. Mina, too, wanted to look good. She was wearing a sleeveless orange V-neck and a little above knee black skirt and black high heels. She had on a black necklace with matching earrings. Serena had her silver-blonde waist length hair down flowing and Mina had the same style with her brilliant blonde, but with a slight curl around the face and ends.

They were told that Mr. Shields and Mr. Knight would make their entrance at noon and it was only 10. The girls were dead nervous. Serena could barely stay sitting and Mina was shaking so much you see it from afar. The two thought that coffee and muffins could help calm their nerves, so they made their way to the cafeteria.

"I just want this day to be over with!" Serena whined after they sat down at a table outside. The cafeteria had a section outside where it was like a balcony, only the floor below was the ground and the floor above was a roof. Then there was a glass fence at the edge. It could be described as a chunk taken out of the building.

"Yes, I know. I'm so nervous about meeting them. I mean this is the president and vice president of the company!" Mina said which didn't help Serena's nerves. They sat there eating their muffins and drinking the coffee in silence for a few minutes until Serena spoke up.

"I feel like something weird is going to happen with this. I just have that gut feeling that something is going to change when they arrive," Serena voiced. Mina looked at her and chuckled a little.

"Of course something is going to change, silly! We're getting new bosses, who just so happen to be the President and Vice President," Mina laughed. Serena just groaned. _She just doesn't get it_, she thought.

The girls picked up their trash and walked it over to the trash can to throw it away. That's when Beryl approached Serena.

"Serena," Beryl said with disgust in her voice.

"What do you want, Beryl?" Serena asked. Beryl looked over her choice of an outfit.

"You look like a slut. Are you trying to get into the president's pants?" Beryl spat at her. Serena's face turned red with anger.

"I look like a slut, do I? Well, it's only one outfit, and that's nothing compared to your wardrobe. Besides, you don't need the clothes to get labeled as one, anyway." Serena spat right back. Beryl fumed. She opened her mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again, but closed it and screamed with frustration and stormed off. The two scouts laughed at the former queen, storming off like a three year-old.

"She hasn't changed one bit, has she?" Mina said. Serena shook her head, which made her silver-blonde locks stream around her frame.

"Nope, she is still on her high horse, and the thought of being a queen is still in that head of hers," Serena said. They waved to the cafeteria ladies and strolled out of the room.

Mina and Serena noticed their former bosses, Mr. Greenwood and Mr. River, once they entered Serena's office.

"Good morning, ladies. We've been waiting for you for the past five minutes," Mr. River said.

"Oh, we're sorry. We were having muffins and coffee in the café," Mina replied.

"No, it's all right. Mr. River is just teasing. We wanted to come here and congratulate you two and wish you good luck on your first day. So, are you excited or nervous?" Mr. Greenwood said to the two.

"We're nervous more than anything," Serena answered to his question.

"That's understandable. We're nervous two and we aren't even in your position. I think everyone here is tense about them coming," Mr. River stated and everyone nodded.

"Well, we best be off. It's almost noon. Everyone has 15 minutes before the make their entrance. See ya," Mr. Greenwood said. They both hugged the girls and left.

"I guess I better get over to my room, too, huh?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to clean up a little before Mr. Shields arrives," Serena said. The best friends hugged and Mina returned to her office.

Serena straighten up the room a little more and finally sat down in her seat when the clock on her computer struck 12. She heard footsteps approaching the door and watched the knob slowing turn. Finally, the door open and revealed the president himself. Serena recognized the man right away, gasped and fell to the floor.

(MoonlightMaiden140: Omg! Serena fainted! Stay tune for the next chapter. See ya! Oh and REVIEW!)


	5. Unrealization

Darien and the guys had arrived in Tokyo had 11 a.m. that morning. As soon as they had walked off the plane and touched the ground, Justin dropped down and kissed the blacktop.

"Justin! What the hell are you doing?" Kevin yelled at him from shock and amusement. Justin got up from his position and laughed. He breathed in the air and exhaled it with a big "Ahhhh!"

"What did I look like I was doing? I was kissing the ground. I missed this place. It's been six years, yo," Justin said. Kevin groaned, while the rest of the men laughed.

A limousine driver waved at the five men to get their attention. It worked, for they looked over and noticed that he was waiting to take them to their new penthouse. He would drive them there to drop some bags off and then they would be off to Shields Inc. Headquarters. Of course, only Darien and Kevin would be going to the headquarters, while the other three would head off to their places. Woman at the airport took full notice of the five extremely good looking males getting into the limo and wondered who they could be. They also wonder if they would get lucky into meeting them someday and having fun.

Once they arrived at the penthouse, the limo driver helped them carry their bags up. Though, as soon as the bags were put into the room, Kevin and Darien had to leave again. They had promised the people at the H.Q. that they would be there by 12 sharp. The two waved at the others and left to get back in the limo, and they were off.

Darien and Kevin had already changed into their suits on the plane, so they were prepared. They got out of the black limo and in a business like manner, strolled into the building that said "Shields Inc. Headquarters" above the big black glass doors. Once they stepped inside, everyone in the main lobby paused, for they all knew exactly who the two were. The President and Vice President both looked at the new faces as they walked towards the elevator. They haven't been here for 6 years and they could barely remember it. They were relieved of the awkwardness, when they stepped inside the elevator alone. Kevin pushed the button for the 36th floor; the floor only contained the offices of the President and Vice President as well as some conference rooms, bathroom and a private food room.

"That was awkward," Kevin thought aloud. Darien nodded.

"I'll say," He said, "I heard we got secretaries already. A little birdie told me that they were the best two in the building, maybe even the entire company. What I thought was weird, was that I never got any names. I just know they're woman in their early twenties."

"Hmm…at least they are said to be good. When we were in America we could barely keep a secretary for a month, they were so bad. You're right, though. We should have been told names. Oh well, guess we'll find out," Kevin responded just as the bell dinged, meaning they reached the 36th floor. They walked out.

Darien and Kevin walked down the hallway that only went straight; at the end was the two office doors side by side; Darien's on the right hand side.

"Guess this is it?" Kevin said as they were getting closer.

"Guess so," Darien said as they reached the doors. Kevin opened his first and walked in, closing the door behind him. Darien sighed. _Here I go_, he thought and opened the door.

His first reaction to the woman standing behind the desk was that he was seeing an angel. She was beautiful. Her silver-blonde hair just made her look angelic. He heard her gasp and watch as her petite body fell to the ground. Darien's eyes widen and he ran to her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He asked the young woman. She didn't respond, for she was out cold. Darien checked her pulse and it seemed normal. He patted her cheeks to see if she would wake up, but when he didn't he got up and went over to Kevin's office. When he entered, he noticed Kevin's large body knelt over a smaller body, a woman's.

"Happen to yours, too?" Darien said to him. His voice made Kevin look up at him.

"Yeah! I don't know what happened. I just walked in and I guess she took one look at me and fainted," Kevin said but then smiled a little, "Must be because of my good looks." He flicked his hair back for dramatic affect.

"Oh please," Darien groaned, "Guess the same thing goes for me because mine fainted when I walked in, too." He brushed his bangs out of his striking midnight blue eyes. Kevin laughed.

"Come on, Dare. Look at you, the only good thing that is going for you is your eyes," Kevin chuckled. Darien laughed out loud.

"No, no. Wait, well, yes that is true. You forgot these, though: my amazing hair, large toned body, my million dollar smile, and my divine lips." Darien puckered his lips and winked at Kevin for affect. Darien smirked. Kevin stayed where he was, his mouth twitched and soon he doubled onto the floor from laughing. Darien was bending over holding his stomach. While the two men were occupied with the laughing, Serena had walked over to the office to speak to Mina and Mina had just woke up. They looked at each other.

"Hello?" Serena asked to get the two guys' attention. They stopped laughing and composed themselves. Darien looked over at his secretary and walked over to her.

"Are you all right, miss," He asked in a concerned voice. He laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, _sir_," She answered as she pushed his hand off. The tone and action startled Darien and Kevin both. Kevin moved his eyes over to his own secretary and noticed her glaring at him and his friend.

"Ahem…is something wrong? Are you my new secretary?" Darien asked the young lady in front of him.

She answered with a simple "I am". Kevin looked at the other blonde with the same question in his eyes and she answered him with only a nod.

"May I be honored with a name?" Darien asked starting to get annoyed with the girl.

The question shocked both Serena and Mina. They didn't recognize them! They could tell that their memories were still intact. It surprised them to the fullest that they did not notice it was them as soon as they first took in their appearance. The girls knew they took in their appearances because they noticed them looking at their bodies up and down. Serena looked away for a minute and closed her eyes. _He obviously was telling the truth about not loving me anymore. He doesn't even remember what I look like. Yeah, I've changed a little. I cut my hair some and it's has silver in it now. But it was all silver during the Silver Millennium. And my eyes have silver around the edges, but they aren't big changes. They are only changes that come with maturing. Has he totally forgotten about everything we shared? I don't see a ring on his finger, so he isn't married. I don't understand. If I tell him my name, will it even register? Will it even bring back anything at all? _ Serena thought to herself. Darien looked at her in confusion.

"Miss, is something wrong? Did I do something?" Darien asked with worry in his deep voice.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Mr. Shields. At least nothing that you can probably remember of doing," Serena whispered as she looked up at his face.

Darien studied the woman before him. She seemed to know him and something kept nagging at him, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was. He looked at her face and it looked familiar.

"Who are you, miss? Do I know you from somewhere? You are acting like you know me," Darien said to her. Serena sighed. She had wanted him to figure it out for himself.

Kevin and Mina were watching the scene being exchanged between the two. Kevin thought that the woman was amazingly beautiful and knew that Darien would get to her in no time. Mina, on the other hand, could feel the heartbreak that Serena felt six years again return through their soul links. She was witnessing it right before her eyes and it was tearing her apart. She heard Kevin Knight ask her what her name was, as well, but had yet to answer him. She was waiting for Serena.

"You mean you don't know?" Serena whispered. Darien almost had to lean in to hear the quiet words.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, miss. What is your name?" He asked her one last time. This was really starting to get on his nerves. His secretary obvious knew who he was, not by business, but personally. He saw her look into his eyes so he looked into hers in return, hoping that the action would help his memory. Kevin was doing the same with Mina. It worked.

"Serena," Darien breathed, just as Kevin did the same with Mina's name.

(MoonlightMaiden140: Wow! That was quick wasn't it? Well, I don't think the next chapter will be posted as quickly as the others. Haha. School is beginning again tomorrow. Sorry! But keep watch. And REVIEW!)


	6. First Day

_(MoonlightMaiden140: Just to answer a question: Kunzite knew Mina from the Silver Millennium memories. Anyway, that answered. Enjoy!)_

Darien couldn't believe it! His new secretary was Serena, his ex-girlfriend! _And I didn't remember her?? What the hell was wrong with me?! I know I'm not on drugs of any kind. Damn, I feel like shit now._ Darien thought.

"Oh, my God. Serena, I am so sorry. I didn't realize it was you. You've changed so much in six years. You've grown up it looks like," Darien apologized, but Serena didn't buy it.

"Oh, please, Darien. I haven't changed that great of a deal. My hair is a little shorter and lighter and my eyes have silver in them now. I grew taller and curved out more. That's it, no big deal. The point is you didn't recognize me," Serena said with anger and hidden hurt in her voice. Darien sighed and looked over at Kevin standing awkwardly with Mina. Just as Darien was about to open his big mouth to defended himself, Mr. Smith walked in to greet the new arrivals.

"Welcome, Mr. Shields and Mr. Knight!" Mr. Smith welcomed.

"Yes, thanks, Mr. Smith," Darien and Kevin responded. Mr. Smith walked over and shook both of their hands.

"Oh, I see both of you have met your secretaries, Miss Tsukino and Miss Aino. I hope both of the ladies will meet your standards, gentlemen," Mr. Smith said as he nodded at the girls. They only slightly smiled. "I'm sure you two have some work to do. They both have meetings to attend today and have paperwork to be done. You might want to get started," He said and left the room after saying goodbye.

"Serena," Darien started, but Serena stopped him before he could continue.

"No, don't even try. Mina and I have work to do and so do you two. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to use the restroom and I'll be back. Mina, do you have to go?" Serena asked her and she nodded and they both left.

"Well that was…ummm…unexpected," Kevin said.

"Ugh. I'll say it was. I can't believe I didn't know it was them. They really haven't changed much either. I feel like this small right now," Darien said and showed Kevin with his fingers.

"Yeah, I do too," Kevin agreed. They both sighed and returned to their offices.

Serena entered the bathroom, walked into the handicap stall and dropped to the floor in tears. Mina ran over to her best friend and pulled her into her arms for comfort. Mina didn't know what to say to Serena, so she just sat there holding her until her tears slowed down. After a few minutes, Serena's tear finally started to stop and she sniffed.

"Oh, Mina, I feel like such an idiot," Serena said and sniffed again. Mina ripped off some toilet paper and handed to her. She greatly took it, smiled a small smile, and blew her nose.

"Why do you feel like an idiot? It was those two jerks that didn't remember, not you," Mina said trying to help.

"No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is that I didn't put the pieces together. I mean, hello, Darien's last name is Shields and I'm working for Shields Inc. How blonde can I be?" Serena explained, "Plus, the president hasn't been in Japan for six years. The same goes for Darien! He broke up with me and left for America six years ago!"

"Oh, yeah, right. That connection crossed my mind during the meeting that we were offered the jobs. I just didn't think the world was that small, so I forgot about it," Mina confessed. Serena looked at her and shook her head.

"I'm sure if I didn't work here, I would have run into him on the streets, but in that case I could have avoided him. Now, I'm his secretary and he's my boss! I have to come to work everyday and speak with him everyday. I don't know if I can handle that. I mean, it has been six years and he broke up with me for no real reason except 'I don't love you anymore.'" Serena said in a rush, and started crying again. Mina sat there holding her a little longer while thinking.

"Serena…just because you Darien is your boss now doesn't mean you have to be best friends with him. You only have to tolerate and respect him as your superior. You don't' have to talk to him freely; you can simply just talk to him when dealing with business. It's not this job is forcing you into anything."

"Yes, that is true…" Serena said softly. Mina got her more toilet paper.

"But if you don't want to do that, then you could always give the job to Beryl," Mina told her. Serena's head perked up and she pushed out away from Mina.

"Beryl…," Serena began, "Oh, my gosh, Beryl! She'll probably fall in love with Darien again. She has all the same emotions towards people still, only with out power."

"Yeah, I know. Why does that matter. She falls in love with him, and annoys the crap out him every chance she gets. Heck, if you give your job to her, she'll do it all the time!" Mina cried with excitement.

"I know, but I don't want to do that to him. He doesn't deserve death. Besides, I'm sure Beryl would act like a whore in front of him and try getting him into her bed," Serena said as she started to stand up. She went over to the sink and washed her face and redid her makeup.

"I'm just going to deal with it. I need the money and this is an excellent opportunity. Yes, I may have to interact with Darien on a daily basis, but it will be for business only. I do not know what is going on in his head, but that is no longer my problem. I am Serenity and I can face Endymion," Serena declared and walked out of the bathroom to go back to work, leaving Mina in silence.

Serena Tsukino opened up the door to the President's office and strolled in. She picked up a notepad on her desk and knocked on Mr. Shields' door on the right.

"It's open," Darien called from behind and Serena went inside. Derek looked up at the new person from his work. "Oh, Serena…"

"Miss Tsukino, if you don't mind, sir," Serena said, "Do you have any work for me to do before the meeting, Mr. Shields?"

The statement of her name and the question shocked Darien a little. _She sounds so professional. Nothing like herself at all…_Darien thought.

"Serena, there is no need to call me Mr. Shields. We shared a past and you may still call me Darien. We can begin again as friends. It's been six years, so can't we just start over?" Darien said to her. Serena shook her head.

"No, Mr. Shields, I can not do that. My relationship with you is simply professional. You are my boss and I am your secretary. I come here everyday to do my work and what I am told to do. That is my job; nothing more, nothing less. I don't want to be your _friend; _I can't be your friend. I can have no personal relationships with my superior, I signed a contract. I will only be friendly to you in a business like manner. Now, what can I do for you, sir?" Serena stated with a firm voice. Darien sat his seat stunned speechless. He never thought that Serena would act so cold and emotionless to him. It wasn't like her.

"Ahem," Darien cleared his throat to find his voice, "I do actually have some papers I need completed. It would be greatly appreciated if you took care of those…Miss Tsukino."

"Of course, Mr. Shields," Serena walked up to take the folder that he was holding out for her, "I will get started right away. You may buzz me if you need anything else." And she started to leave the room, but Darien's voice made her pause in the doorway.

"Serena," He began with guilt in his voice, "I am sorry, just know that." Serena didn't respond, she just closed the door behind her.

After she left, Darien dropped his pen, and put his head in his hands. He inhaled and exhaled a few times to calm his nerves. It was an unexpected twist that Serena was his secretary. But if she continued to act the way she was towards him, he didn't know how long he would remain in Tokyo. He never knew his little bunny could feel any cold emotions her tiny body. _But she isn't your little bunny anymore…_A voice in his head reminded him. With that thought, Darien started to cry.

_(MoonlightMaiden14: This chapter took a little thinking. I didn't know exactly what to do with it, but I guess it came together…obviously. My goal is to write a chapter a day, or at least I'm hoping I can do that. Well…be ready for the next chapter. And who would have thought that Darien, of all people, would cry? Guess we'll find out! REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!!)_


	7. A Black Rose

_(MoonlightMaiden14 doesn't own Sailor Moon, ftw!!)_

Serena had returned to her desk and took one look at the paper and immediately had a question to ask. She got up from her comfy chair and went to Mr. Shield's office. She knocked lightly, but when no one answered she knocked again this time a little louder.

"Mr. Shields?" She called as she entered the dark room. She saw his tall form standing in front of the wall length window staring out into Tokyo.

"What is it, Serena?" He asked her in cold voice. The sound sent shivers down Serena's spine.

"I-I was just wonder if you had a specific time that you would like the work done. Mr. Greenwood didn't mind when it was finished as long as it was finished before the meeting. I didn't know if you had different thoughts," Serena said. Darien didn't respond he just kept looking outside.

"You've really grown up, haven't you, Serena?" Darien said quietly after a few minutes passed. Serena looked over at him.

"Obviously," She said matter-of-factly. Darien turned his head to look at her once again. He just couldn't get her face out of his mind.

"You've really become quite a gorgeous young woman. I always knew you would be," Darien complimented.

"Don't try being nice to me now, Darien Shields," Serena said with ice in her words. Darien groaned.

"Oh, my God, Serena. All I'm doing is complimenting you and you are biting my head off!" Darien said frustrated.

"Psh, don't make yourself be the good guy. You aren't Tuxedo Mask anymore! You lost that privilege when you broke up with me," Serena spat at him. Darien saw red.

"Don't even, just because I broke up with doesn't mean I'm no longer Tuxedo Mask," Darien said this as he flicked his wrist and a crimson red rose appeared. He walked over to Serena and put the rose in front of her face. "I am as much him as I am Prince Endymion. No wait; all three of us are the _same_ person." His face was emotionless as he spoke and when he finished the crimson red color of the rose darkened to black. He placed the black rose into Serena's palms.

Serena didn't make a sound. She only stared at the rose in her hands.

"You want to play this…game of ice, Serena?" Darien continued, "You must have forgotten that I am the king of that game as well. Would you like to know what my question is, princess?"

Serena stood still. After a few seconds, she slowly nodded.

"Haha, I thought you might," Darien chuckled knowingly, "Are you willing to freeze your heart as a sacrifice. I know you are only holding back. I've always been able to read your eyes like an open book, my dear." He took his large hand and swept her bangs to the side so he could look into her tear filled eyes.

The motion snapped Serena back to her senses. She slapped her boss right across his right cheek. Darien's head flew to the side, shocked, but barely hurt. He moved his hand up to his cheek and it felt warm.

"How dare you. You no longer know who I am, Darien. I am beginning to think you never actually did. Don't act all high and mighty just because you are a prince. As a matter of fact, you are the one who seemed to have forgotten one little detail. I am the more powerful one out of us two. Don't underestimate the legendary Princess Serenity. I will make the hell in your life, believe me. And when it is all over, I will be having _my _victory." Serena said in a quiet, icy, mysterious voice. Darien shivered. He took notice that after she finished speaking that the temperature had dropped a few degrees.

"Now, sir, I will have those papers done ASAP. Buss me, if you need me," Serena said in a much happier voice and walked out of the room.

Darien dropped into his chair and leaned back. He put his hands over his face.

_What happened to her?! She is a totally different person. What happened to the kind and caring 14 year-old that I knew? _Darien thought to himself.

-_You broke her heart…-_ That unknown voice answered. Darien's eyes popped open.

-_That's right, pretty boy. You are the one that changed her. You changed her for the worst the day you said 'I don't love you anymore'. -_ The voice said. Darien waited if there would be anymore, but it stopped.

_What was that...? _Darien thought, but just shook his head. He got up from his chair and went over to his mini-fridge and got a bottle of water. He opened it and drank half the bottle at once.

"Ugh, I must be going crazy," Darien groaned. He sat back down at his desk and began working on his own things.

About an hour or so later, Serena knocked on his door again. She didn't receive an answer of coming in or not, so she walked in anyway. She had the folder in her hands.

"I've finished, Mr. Shields," Serena said, "What would you like me to do with them?"

Darien looked up at her with tired eyes, and slowly put his hand out in front of him. Serena sauntered over to him and put the folder in his open hand. Darien took them and laid the papers in front of him. He looked over the work that was down, and would nod occasionally.

"This is good work, Miss Tsukino," Darien said quietly, "Thank you. That's all for now. I'm sure you are hungry." He resumed his own work.

"Wait, I'm sure you are hungry too. Aren't you going to go eat anything?"

"Me? No. I don't have the time. Besides, I'm not that hungry anyway. I ate on the plane." Darien replied.

Serena just nodded and left the room. She went to her desk to get her purse and went out of the office. She walked over to the next door and knocked lightly. When she didn't get an answer, she decided to just walk in anyway.

"Mina?" Serena called quietly. She looked around and noticed the room was empty. She looked over at the door that led to Kevin's office. She sauntered over to it and was about to knock when she heard some noises from behind it. It was Mina and Kevin arguing back and forth. She stood there listening for a few minutes. When silence filled the room beyond, she went to sit in Mina's desk chair. Not long after, Mina came out of the room.

"Oh, Serena! How long have you been here?" Mina asked with surprise.

"It hasn't been that long. Is everything all right?" Serena questioned.

"You know, just little arguments here and there," Mina said. Serena nodded showing that the same was happening between her and Darien.

"Wanna get some lunch?" Serena asked after a few seconds past and Mina agreed.

After lunch was over and Serena returned to her desk, Darien came out.

"Hi," Darien said to her, "How was your lunch? I'm sure you went with Mina."

"Hi. It was fine, and yes, I did go with Mina." Serena answered. Darien stood there looking at her expectedly. "What is it?"

"The meeting is about to start. It's almost five till." Darien replied shortly. Serena eyes widen and she almost jumped up out of her chair. Once her things were collected for the meeting, they both left together for the conference room.

_(MoonlightMaiden14: Well, that's it for now. I've been working on this for the past like two days; finally finished it after school. So there ye go, mate. Just as a heads up, the next chapter won't be up, probably, until early next week. I am going on a retreat with my youth group [my boyfriend is coming, too!, so I won't be around this weekend. Have a great weekend, y'all! See ya! P.S. I'm sure you've all notice that there are errors in my work, but I am only human, so please look over them. Thank you. . P.S.S. REVIEW!!!!)_


	8. Morning Rush

_(MoonlightMaiden14: Hii! Sorry about not updating, but I did warn everyone that I was going to be away this weekend. Well now that I'll be off of school till next Tuesday for Thanksgiving and such, I'm hoping to get a few chapters up. So here is chapter 7. ENJOY!)_

Serena approached her place slowly. She was so drained from the day's work. The surprising news of Darien being her boss, made her brain take a U turn. She just wanted to go inside and go to bed! She unlocked the door and opened it with barely any strength. She threw her keys on the table by the closet and put her purse by them. Slipping off the shoes that were killing her feet, she walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. She took her time drinking the glass and then sat it down in the sink; she was too lazy to put it in the dishwasher.

Sighing, she left the kitchen to head for her room. It seemed to take several long minutes for Serena to reach her bedroom door, but finally she did and opened it gently. Picking up the pajamas that she had left on her bed that morning, she made her way to the bathroom. Not too long after, she came out dressed in her pj's. She closed the curtains in the room to block the sunlight and went over to her queen sized bed. Falling down onto the comfy mattress, Serena pulled the comforter over her tiny body and soon fell asleep.

At the same time, Darien was doing the same. He was walking rather sluggish to the penthouse, which he shared. Putting his key into the lock, he tried to unlock it, until he realized it wasn't even locked. Shaking his head, he opened the door and walked in.

"Yo, Dare!" Justin appeared out of nowhere, "How was work? Damn! You look terrible!"

Darien groaned, "It was a very long day, Justin. I'm going to take a nap. If I don't get up myself, don't wake me. You got that, Jediete?" Darien looked at his second in command general. The name made Justin blink.

"Y-Yes, of course, sir. I'll make sure no one disturbs you, Endymion," Jediete said formally. Darien smiled his signature small smile. He took his leave to his bedroom that was as dark as his personality. Justin heard the door close quietly and then nothing. Blinking a few times, and scratching his blonde head, he walked back over to the couch and resumed watching the game.

_The Next Day_

Mina eyes flew open as the suns first morning rays lit up her sunset theme room. She arched her body to stretch her limbs and flung the covers off. She practically bounced to the bathroom to take her daily morning shower. About 25 minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom that still had steam floating in the air. Going to her walk-in closet, she found a nice yellow suit and a simple white silk shirt. Putting the suit on, she retrieved a pair a white sandals to put on her feet that were donning a fresh manicure of the little palm trees. She sat down in front of her vanity to fix her hair and makeup. Mina decided to put in her signature bow, except a yellow one that would match her suit, along with light makeup. She and Serena never went too heavy with makeup. After she was finished, she put some Sweet Pea perfume on and skipped out of her bedroom.

"Hmm…is Sere still asleep?" Mina thought out loud and wondered over to her princess's room. Opening the door slowly, she peaked inside. She saw her best friend still sound asleep in her bed. Serena's room had a nighttime theme to it. The walls were a dark like the night sky, it was basically black when it reached the ceiling, but on its way down it lightens little by little until it became a soft blue at the floor. The wall had painted dots like stars scattered all over, to make it seem like night. Of course, the silver, full moon was painted directly above Serena's bed. Everyone thought it would fit best there, for it would seem like it was watching over its princess as she ventured through dream world. Serena had a queen sized bed that had the same theme as the room did. The comforter had the same affect as the walls, expect for the crescent moon up in the right hand corner. The sheets were white with silver stars. She had the normal bedroom furniture, including a vanity and a walk-in closet, and a bathroom. Serena and Mina's bedrooms were considered the most beautiful rooms in the penthouse.

"Serena, it's time to get up," Mina had walked over to her friend and was gently trying to get her out of bed. Serena stirred slightly, but just rolled to the other side, mumbling something. Mina rolled her eyes. Even at 20, Serena was still impossible to wake up.

"You're going to be late to work, Sere," Mina tried. Serena didn't move. _She obviously doesn't care about that anymore._ Mina thought, but had to smile a little.

"The Negaverse is attacking the city. We have to go help the others!" Mina tried using an old one to walk her up. It still didn't work. Mina thought for a few seconds.

"Endymion is here for you, so you better hurry up," Mina knew that this was definitely going to get her out of bed.

"What?! Why the heck is that bastard here?!" Serena ranted as she scurried out of bed and raced to the bathroom. Mina winced as the door slammed shut and soon heard the shower water running. She just laughed quietly and went to go make them some scrambled eggs.

Serena soon busted out of the bathroom and almost tripped on her way to her closet. Searching through her clothes, she found a simple light pink suit that was similar to Mina's. She also found a nice white tank top to go with it. She quickly put it on and straightened out the skirt. She found white sandals to go with it and a nice silver chain necklace. Serena sat down in front of her vanity and began brushing her long silver-blonde hair. Once it was brushed nicely, she put it up like Mina did with hers, except with a nice silver beret instead of a bow. She did her makeup quite fast, but it still looked the good and she was done.

"Mina! Is he still here?" Serena shouted as she began gathering her purse and car keys. Mina peaked out from the kitchen. She had amusement in her sky blue eyes.

"Serena, sweetie, Endymion was never here to begin with. I simply used him to get your butt out of bed," Mina said in a too pleasant kind of voice. Her goofy grin was reaching her eyes. All too soon, she started having rolls of giggles take over and she had to hold her stomach. Serena's eyes widen.

"You're telling me I rushed around all for nothing!?" Serena shouted, "Ugh! I could of took my time!"

"Haha…no you couldn't have, actually. I made us some eggs for breakfast and then we have to leave for work. You're lucky I got you up when I did." Mina said and turned back into the kitchen.

Serena just grumbled to herself as she made her way into the kitchen. She sat down at the bar and Mina placed her food in front of her. Serena started eating, while Mina got her food and sat down next to her. They ate in silence. Once they finished, Mina collected the plates and put them in the dishwasher. The girls picked up their purses and suit jackets, locked the door and left.

Serena and Mina arrived at the office in no time. Stepping into the elevator, Mina pushed the button for the 36th floor. Serena obviously wasn't too happy about being back, so she leaned on the wall and sighed with displeasure.

"I wanna go back to bed. The way that prick is, I shouldn't give him the honor of me showing up the next day," Serena mumbled to herself. Mina smiled softly and patted her friend on the shoulder.

"You have to, Rena. This job pays the bills. We wouldn't be able to live in such a nice place if it wasn't for working here," Mina scolded gently. Serena rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"Oh, Mina. Since when were you allowed to reprimand your princess?" Serena said effortlessly. Mina gulped and quickly bowed to show her apology. Serenity nodded her forgiveness. The elevator's bell dinged and they walked out.

"Have a decent day, Sere," Mina said and opened the door to walk in. Once Mina was inside, Serena sighed and took her time going in.

"Oh, good morning, Serena," Darien greeted rather cheerfully. Serena paused in her step. She cleared her throat to find her voice.

"I believe I told you it was Miss Tsukino not Serena," Serena said.

"Oh, right. Well then, good morning, Miss Tsukino," Darien greeted again. Serena nodded.

"If you look at it that way, then okay. Good morning, Mr. Shields," Serena replied dryly.

"So….how did you sleep?" Darien asked trying to start a conversation. Serena was already at her desk and sat her purse in a drawer, which she kept locked. She signed in on her computer with out an answer, until Darien cleared his throat. She took her eyes away from the screen to give him a glare.

"I think if my conscience tells me correctly, that we both have work to do. And also, if the schedule is telling me right, it is also a busy day. So if you do not mind, sir, I would like to get started. My friends and I are going out for dinner tonight and I do not wish to be stuck here." With that said Serena turned her attention back to her computer and began typing. Darien stood in his spot blinking. Shaking his head, he just grunted and went into his private office to do his own work. Besides, he had a phone call to make.

(_MoonlightMaiden14: Hello! I am very sorry this is a boring chapter, but I wanted to get it out quickly. I know I've been leaving you all hanging for the past couple of days and I'm sorry. Hopefully the next part will be out soon. Don't look for it to be up tomorrow because it's Thanksgiving! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! But if things really work out, there is a slight chance it could be up tonight. Small! Ok! See ya! REVIEW!)_


	9. Starlights and Old Love

_(MoonlightMaiden14: Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Oh and I'm hoping things start picking up more, but I don't know. I sorta want this to be a long story, you know? Anyway…)_

Serena was occupied with the paper work that Darien had just called her in to pick up and get started on. She saw that there was going to be a big presentation for this new vehicle on Friday. Of course when that happened, everything had to be prepared and ready to go. Since Darien was the president and he returned, he would be able to make the presentations now. Throughout the day, Kevin had been going in and out of Darien's office. Once in awhile when Kevin was inside, she could here them arguing back and forth. Obviously, they were both doing the presentation on Friday and they were both nervous.

Serena looked up at the document she was typing up. She noticed the name of the car that was going to be presented, _Starlight_. Her eyes widen to saucers. _It was named after the Starlights!_ Serena's mind screamed at her. She picked herself up out of the chair and knocked roughly on Darien's office door.

"Darien?" Serena called.

"Enter," Darien answered in a tired voice. Serena could tell he was already exhausted. She opened the door and went inside. She saw him sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. At the sound of the door closing, he looked up.

"Can I help you, Miss Tsukino?" He asked after a few seconds pasted in silence.

"Umm…I-I was wondering s-something," Serena stuttered. She cleared her throat to talk more clearly, "I was wondering if you named this new vehicle after the Starlights?"

Darien stared at her face to let her question sink in. "Yes, I did, actually," He finally answered.

"Oh…can I ask why?" Serena continued.

"I don't see why you cannot. I thought the name fit is all." Darien said rather quickly. Serena looked at him and then something clicked in her mind.

"But wait a minute, you weren't around when the Starlights were here," Serena said in a rush.

"I know I wasn't. Just because I wasn't present during that time doesn't mean I forgot all about everyone. I didn't forget about the Sailor Scouts and how they still had to fight even if I wasn't there. I paid attention to the news about you guys. The thing that worried me the most was if you were going to be okay with me not there to save you. When I saw the Starlights make their way into the fight and I saw Fighter protect you, I knew you were going to be fine. I guess this car shows my thanks to them for taking the place I gave up too easily. Fighter protected you and you have no idea how grateful I am for that." Darien finished his little speech and put his head back in his hands. He sighed deeply and wrote something down on the paper in front of him.

Serena took the place that Darien had been in so many times since he returned yesterday. She knew she had put him in his place with out giving him a chance. And now here he spilled some of his thoughts to her with out her really asking. Her eyes grew soft. _So he still does have a heart…_Serena thought. She walked over to him. Noticing her closeness, he looked up.

"What is it?" Darien asked. Serena didn't answer. She just got down on her knees and flung her arms around his neck. This action surprised Darien to the fullest. Here Serena was making contact with him unexpectedly. By instinct, Darien wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and returned the hug. He soon felt tears on his shirt, so he pulled back to look at her. He saw a few tears slipping out of her clear sapphire eyes.

"Serena?" Darien asked gently. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I guess I just got caught up in the moment," She tried to explain, but it only made the tears worse. Before long, Darien had her in his lap with her crying her eyes out. He had no idea why she was upset at all. Even with out that knowledge, he still held on to her and whispered soothing words in her ears. After a few minutes, Serena's tears started to slow down until only the sorrowful tears' trails were on her face. Darien reached up to wipe them away. Darien started to speak.

"Was it something I said?" He asked quietly. Serena shook her head.

"No, not really. It's just that…I didn't expect you to be watching us from afar in a way. I didn't know that you even knew about the Starlights. It surprised me in a way I didn't expect it too. And the way you said it, I never thought about it that way, either. I guess it showed me that you still do have a heart, Darien." Serena murmured.

"Serena, I-," Darien started, but stopped, "Nevermind."

They sat in silence holding onto each other for comfort. After a few minutes pasted, Serena suddenly realized her position and got up. Darien reluctantly let her go.

"Look, Darien…Seiya and the other Starlights meant a lot to me. You have no idea how much they did for me. You saw what the media saw, you weren't there to actually experience it. I know more then you think I do, Darien. Something tells me that even if you didn't break up with me, you still wouldn't of been there physically to help me through those times. I think the break up might have saved you from something terrible, something that would have broken me even more." Serena said to him softly. Darien gazed upon her. _She really has matured into the princess she once was._ He thought.

"What about Seiya?" Darien asked her; the question threw Serena off a bit.

"Seiya? Oh, well he was a very nice guy. He always looked after me. He kept me safe during battles. He stood up for me, when the other Starlights didn't approve of me and the scouts." Serena paused, "He even…loved me."

Darien sat there silently. The tension to her last statement hung in the air. Serena could tell it was bothering him in a way she didn't expect it to. She didn't even think that she would be able to tell that.

"Did you love him, as well?" Darien sliced the awkward silence like a knife with his ice cold voice. Serena had a feeling he might ask that. She stood there with her eyes closed replaying everything that had happened during the time and tragedy of Galaxia. Did she love Seiya? She shook her head.

"No. No, I didn't love him. A few times I thought I might of, but I didn't. You see Darien, over a thousand years ago, I was taught how to love and be loved. His name was Endymion and he was a prince. I lost that man six years ago. You want to know what the worst part about that is. I lost him to himself. Now, he is back, but he isn't all there. He's just...the shadow of the day." Serena said, "I wish he would pull a Peter Pan and get sewed back to his body." With that last note, she left the room.

Serena headed straight for the bathroom. Falling down against the wall again, she realized something she thought she had gotten over a long time ago. _I still love him…_

Apparently, she thought wrong.

_(MoonlightMaiden14: Wowzers! Sorry this chapter was sorta short. I wanted to get it posted though, and to think, on Thanksgiving. Well, not really seeing as how I finished this at 1:07 in the morning. But who cares?! Hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving and to top it off: read this chapter and liked it! You liked it so much you're going to….-drum roll-…..REVIEW A LOT MORE THAN YOU HAVE! HAHAHAHA! Stay tune! BYE!)_


	10. Jake and the Plan

_(MoonlightMaiden14: Ah! Don't yell at me, okay! I know I haven't updated for awhile. I went to an Evanescence concert Saturday, so I couldn't update then. Sorry. But it was AWESOME! If you don't listen to them, START! They're amazing! Ok! Back to the next part! Oh wait! I got a few questions about my last sentence of "apparently she thought wrong." Serena had thought she had gotten over Darien, but then she realized that she still loved him, so she….yeah, you get the idea.)_

Serena didn't know how long she sat in the bathroom with her knees to her chest and her head leaned on the wall. She couldn't believe she was still in love with that prick! Of all the people in the world, she was in love with the man who broke her heart six years ago! There were plenty of guys who asked her out before, but she had only said yes to a few. But each of those dates, were a one night thing. She never thought she could get into a serious relationship again after Darien.

Suddenly a thought hit her like the fire that burned into her back that night she had to save Rini from her dreams. She should date someone! _If I start to date a man, then he could possibly help me forget about Darien. And if it works out even better, Darien might get jealous! Oh! This is brilliant, simply brilliant!_ Serena thought and laughed out loud. She picked herself of the ground and cleaned up her makeup to make herself look presentable.

"The storm you hide in your eyes is about to come into play…only it will be in _my_ hands!" Serena laughed evilly to herself and strolled out of the bathroom.

She walked gracefully into the office. She was all smiles. She noticed Darien walking back into his office and was about to close the door until he noticed her presence.

"Serena, you're back," He breathed relieved.

"No kidding! Thanks for the update, smart one, for I never noticed," She said, sarcasm thick on her tongue. Darien looked at her strange. She had a different aura around her, it was almost revengeful. Without even knowing it, Darien shivered with fear. That was all he needed right now, a thousand year old princess directing revenge towards his royal self.

"If you don't mind, I need coffee. I'm going to go get some," She said and began turning around to head back out the door.

"Wait a minute, we have coffee here, so you don't have to make the trip," Darien stopped her. She smiled silently to herself. She knew that every time she went to the cafeteria, she would be asked out. Lately, this man has been constantly on her back about dinner. This time, "no" wouldn't be the answer.

"I know we do, but I have a craving for the coffee they serve down at the cafeteria. I won't be long, so you shouldn't miss me, Mr. Shields," She said politely and walked out of the door. Darien just shook his head. He still didn't understand how the female mind worked and he doubted he would ever figure it out.

The elevator bell had dinged indicating that Serena reached the respected floor of the cafeteria and stepped out. She began her trip down the hallways until she reached the glass doors that were one of the many entrances to the food court. The petite girl looked inside to see if her victim was present. Her eyes soon fell on his form hunched over a table eating a sandwich. Serena smiled a smile evil smile and entered. She laughed silently to herself when he raised his head to find out who entered. She giggled aloud when he smiled at her. She saw him removed himself from the chair and begin his journey over to her. He must walk slow because to Serena it seemed like it took him forever to reach her.

"Hello, Serena," He greeted.

"Hello, Jake," She greeted back with a flirtatious smile. His eyes brighten at that.

"H-How is the new job, you know being the president's secretary and all?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, it's going fine. Of course, there is a lot more work to do," She answered and Jake nodded with understanding. Jake cleared his throat.

"So why are you down here?" He asked another question.

"To get some coffee," She said shortly. He smiled and cleared his throat again. Serena watched his eyes looking at everything else but her.

"So…umm…since you're down here for coffee already, would you like to sit with me and we can have coffee together?" He asked with nervousness in his voice. Serena smiled. He was like a little kid that was afraid his mother wasn't going to let him get a candy bar.

"Sure, Jake," She accepted. Jake soon had a stupid grin on his face and led her to his table.

Jake asked Serena what she took in her coffee and she told him that black was fine. She watched as he went to fetch her a cup of black coffee and just the thought made her mind wonder. _Darien drinks black coffee. He told me he drank it that way because it was bitter just like his past was and his current life was until he met me. And now, I'm drinking it for the same reason._ She thought. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, for she didn't want to think of him. She was drinking coffee with Jake, who was a really nice guy, so she didn't need to think of her heartbreak.

"There you go, Serena, black just the way you asked," He smiled as he placed the steaming Styrofoam cup in front of her. She said thanks and blew gently while Jake talked about the book he was reading. She saw it sitting next to his coffee and sandwich. Serena wasn't really listening anymore because of what she heard it sounded like an extremely boring book. _I wonder what he's doing. Has he noticed that I've been gone longer than he expected? Has he tried to page me on the intercom? Is he on his way to cafeteria now….? _She thought and jumped almost three feet in the air when she heard the door opening. She turned to look at the new person with fear that it was her boss. It wasn't. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Serena, are you all right?" Jake asked, pausing from his explanation. Serena spun her head around to look back at her coffee date. She nodded.

"I'm fine…thanks," She said and continued drinking her coffee. A few moments later, Serena told Jake that it was time she got back to her desk.

"Oh! Right! We've been talking for 20 minutes now and I'm sure President Shields is wondering what happened to his lovely secretary," He said in a rush, wishing she didn't have to go.

"Ahem…yeah, I'm sure he is. Thanks for this, it was nice. I'll see you around," Serena said and started to walk away.

"Serena, wait!" Jake said quickly before she got too far. Serena stopped in her tracks and turned her body to look at him with question in her eyes. He looked down at the floor.

"Umm…I-I was wondering if you'd like to...go to d-dinner with me tonight?" He asked without looking at her. She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but I have plans to go out with my friends this evening," Serena said with sadness in her voice.

"Oh, okay. I-I'm sorry. I didn't' mean to put you in an uncomfortable position…," He started to apologize until Serena stopped him.

"How about tomorrow night, instead?" She asked him. His head swung up and looked at her face with disbelief.

"Sure!" He said with relief and excitement. Serena smiled.

"Wonderful. Here is my cell phone number, so give me a call later for the details. Bye!" She said and walked away, but didn't miss the overly loud "yes" inside the cafeteria after the doors closed.

All too soon, Serena entered into the office were she worked. She didn't miss her boss's large body occupying her chair. He stood up when he heard the door close.

"Serena, where the hell have you been?! You told me you wouldn't be gone long and a half an hour is a _long_ time!" He reprimanded her. She raised a prefect blonde eyebrow.

"And when did you become my father, hm?" She asked with sarcasm thick in her small, but powerful voice. Darien's eyes flashed with anger. He walked up to her so closely that Serena had to lean her head back to keep eye contact. She smirked when she saw his eyes filled with fury, just like a midnight storm.

"Listen to me now, Serena," Darien began in a low, calm voice, "All these little acts you are pulling are going to end right now. I am your boss, damn it, and I will not have my secretary speaking to me like she is higher than me. I do not give a damn if you are a thousand year old moon princess with a grudge. That little detail does not change your current position here. I am your superior and you will start treating me with respect. Just like you said, our past will _not_ interfere with a work relationship. I will no longer tolerate you walking all over me like a pill of _shit_!" He yelled the last part with frustration. Serena eyes flashed as well.

"How dare you! You are treating me like a child!" She screamed at him.

"Then stop acting like one, damn it!" He shouted, never breaking eye contact. Two sets of heated blue eyes clashed together for what seemed like hours, until Serena looked away.

"Serena…I'm not saying that you can't go off and have a cup of coffee. I'm just saying that I would like to be notified about how long you will be absent. I'm sorry, but I am the president and I do have the proper authority to fire you for not cooperating." He tried more gently, with his eyes softening to what looked like a calm sea after a fierce hurricane. Serena sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Darien. I'll try to do better. You're right. I've stepped over my boundaries," She said in a quiet voice and returned to her desk.

"And…I know you do not like me calling you Serena, so I am sorry about that, Miss Tsukino," Darien apologized for his own mistake. Serena laughed slightly.

"I guess Serena will be fine, sir," She said with a small smile on her pink lips.

"Then that means that "sir" and "Mr. Shields" are no longer needed, as well," Darien chuckled.

"Okay...Darien," She said rolling the almost foreign name around on her tongue.

_(MoonlightMaiden14: Haha! This is my longest chapter yet. I'm so proud of myself. –tear- Anyway…there you have it. Thanks, everyone, for being so patient! Love ya all! And please review and sit around again for the next part! Ja!)_


	11. A Kitchen's Heart to Heart

_(MoonlightMaiden14: Once again, I am sorry for not updating in awhile, but spare time seems to be decrease little by little every time I update. Plus, Christmas is coming! I'm so excited:D)_

Serena wiped the sweat off her brow. The day was finally over and she could go out with the girls tonight. She wanted to see them all so badly. She knew that they were told about Darien returning with the generals. Mina had talked to them on the phone last night.

Serena picked up her cell phone and put it in her purse, exchanging them for her car keys. She turned off the computer screen and turned her desk lamp off. Checking over the surface, she made sure she didn't forget anything. Once she was satisfied, she headed to the door. About to exit the room, Serena paused and turned back around to look at the door leading to her boss's office. Serena figured it would be polite to say goodbye since her and Darien began to take a step into repairing their friendship. She made up her mind and walked over to knock on the door.

"What?" Serena heard from behind.

"Darien, it's me," Serena let him know.

"Come on in,' He answered. She twisted the knob and let herself inside the dark office. She took notice that the only light inside was the desk light on Darien's desk. Darien had a phone to his ear and was currently typing rapidly on his black laptop. He smiled quickly, when he looked at her face and mouthed for her to wait. After a few minutes, he hung up. He focused his attention to the pretty young woman standing patiently at the door.

"Hello, Serena. What can I do for you?" He asked with a polite voice. Serena smiled at his change in mood from all the other times they talked.

"I was just taking my leave, actually, and thought I'd say goodbye," She said with no hint of annoyance like usual. Darien grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"Well then, how kind of you," He glanced at his clock and realized the time, "Whoa, it's 5 o'clock already! Last time I locked at the time, it was only 2:30." He laughed.

"You must have been busy," She figured and he nodded.

"The presentation on Friday has really got me working diligently. It's exhausting," He said and moved his hand through his jet-black hair. Serena saw that his bangs still went back in front of his mysterious midnight eyes.

"Aren't you going to finish for the day and head home, Darien?" Serena asked after a few seconds of silence. Darien shook his head sadly.

"No, there is still much to be done. Plus, I'm not even finished moving into my office. I'll be sticking around till late," He said with sleepiness in his voice. Serena frowned. She never realized how hard being president of such a large company must be and he's only been her two days. She could already see the toll it takes on him. _If this is what a company does to him, just imagine how it would be for a kingdom…_ Serena's mind drifted. She frowned deeper at that.

"What about your dinner. I hope you get some food to eat," She said. Darien smiled at the caring in her pretty voice.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Serena. I'll get food delivered to me or Nathan might even bring me something. Now, I know you are going out with your friends tonight, and I don't think Raye will appreciate if you are late, am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right," She laughed, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then and don't stay too late. Goodnight, Darien"

"Goodnight, Serena," He said and watched her retreating form disappear behind the door. He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Serena opened up the door to her and Mina's place and stepped inside. She dropped her things on the table and slipped her shoes off her feet.

"Mina?" She called through the empty space. She heard some shuffling and moved into the living room. She saw Mina emerge from her bedroom.

"I hope you don't have a guy in there, Mina," Serena began. Mina giggled and blushed a bright pink. Soon after, a brown-haired man with blonde streaks made his appearance. He wasn't wearing a shirt and was trying to straighten out his pants. Serena glanced over at Mina and raised an eyebrow. Mina was figure-combing her messed up blonde hair. When Serena looked back over at the man, she saw he had fixed his pants and was now occupying a work shirt.

"Serena, this is Lance. I met him at work," Mina introduced. The man, now know as Lance, smiled politely at Serena. She didn't miss his eyes traveling up and down her body. She cleared her throat and her eyes flashed warningly at him. He didn't miss it and looked away.

"I see," Serena said quietly, "Whatever. Mina, don't forget we have plans with the girls tonight at 6, so don't get _sidetracked_." Serena smirked and went into her room and closed the door behind her.

Serena listened through her closed door, hearing Mina apologizing for her behavior and putting it as she had a long day. She heard her saying goodbye and the front entrance closing. A few minutes later, Mina's bedroom door was being shut. Serena went into her closet to find a new outfit to wear and to get out of her suit. She picked out a simple pair a white faded blue jeans and pink baby-tee. She took her hair out of the clip and threw it up into a ponytail. She slipped on a pair of Old Navy black white flip flops and sat back down on her vanity seat to fix her makeup. Once she was finished, she got up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey," Mina greeted. She too had changed her work clothes into a pair of dark blue jeans, yellow baby-tee with the word 'Blondie' written across the chest in green, and a pair of black flip flops. Her makeup was reapplied and she also put her hair in a ponytail.

"Hi, Mina. How was work?" Serena asked as she was making a peanut butter sandwich. Mina groaned, and plopped herself down on a bar stool.

"It was _hell_!" She said with exasperation clearly in her voice, "Kevin would not stop bugging me! He constantly had me up and down doing things for him. Plus, he was going in and out of that office of his, heading over to talk to Darien. I could not tell you how many freakin' arguments we got into and they were over the most _stupid_ things! Like there was this one were I supposedly slammed his door too loud and that it interrupted his brain cells! I mean, come on!" Mina sighed dramatically and let her head fall on the countertop. Serena giggled.

"Sounds like hell," She laughed and Mina raised her head to look at her princess, who was doubling over with laughter. Tears were even beginning to brim her sapphire eyes. Soon, Mina began giggle and ended up joining Serena on the floor. They laughed for a good long time and knew the needed it. Work had become more stressful, now that they were working over their past ex-lovers. How ironic life could become.

About 15 minutes later, both Mina and Serena were sill laying on the kitchen floor staring at the ceiling. Both were lost in their own thoughts and wouldn't speak.

"Do you think it is fate?" Mina whispered, breaking the peaceful silence. Serena turned her head to the side to look at her friend, her eyes still glued to the ceiling.

"Fate?" Serena repeated and Mina nodded, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, the guys coming back here and all. We just so happen to work for the company that Darien owns and we become their secretaries. Why didn't we put the pieces together, it's pretty obvious. I mean, come on, Shields Inc., how could we have been so stupid?" Mina said.

"I know. I thought about that too. Maybe, it is fate, I don't know. During the Silver Millennium, I knew that Endymion and I were soul mates and that everything that happened between was fate. It was our destiny to be together and…to rule the new millennium to come, Crystal Tokyo," Serena said, but got slightly quieter at the mention of her future kingdom, the kingdom she was to rule together with the Terrain prince, Endymion. Mina also turned her head to look at Serena.

"Yes, it was my fate to be with Kunzite, as well. I still can't figure it out. I don't know what to think. When I look at him, I can still feel the love in my heart that I felt all those years ago. The thing that scares me, though, is that it feels so strong and ready and like it's been waiting for me to recognize that it is there." Mina looked at her princess with fear in her eyes, "I don't want to fall back in love with him. He betrayed me and I don't want to forgive him for that."

"Mina…I know how you feel. Endymion's betrayal was more recent then Kunzite and I can still feel the pain and sorrow that came with it. The only problem is that I _am_ in love with him; I never quit loving that prick. I realize now, that I could never stop if I wanted to, even if I found someone else. Endymion made me whole, and buried himself deep in my broken heart. He is the stitches that hold it together, even if I want to take them out." Serena had crystal tears flowing steadily over her cheeks by now and so did Mina. Mina knew she still felt the same way for Kunzite and also was in the same predicament as her lifetime friend and princess.

"But I will not admit that to him, not yet. What he did to me will not be forgiven so easily. He broke the promise he made to me a thousand years ago, a promise that was made for all eternity. Yes, in the end, I may be holding him back in my loving arms, but I will make a mark in his mind that he will never forget. Because _no one_ breaks that sort of promise to Princess Serenity, not even Prince Endymion of Earth, a legendary warrior in the arts of war. I will have my revenge, no doubt." Serenity grinned evilly and stood up. Mina, too, grinned; she felt the same towards Kunzite and they were pretty sure the others would feel the same way.

Serena glanced at the digital clock on the microwave and her eyes widen. Mina noticed her eyes and looked at the time, her eyes widening as well.

"We're late!!!" They both screamed.

"Raye is gonna freakin' _kill _me!!" Serena wailed, her unbelievable lungs from her teenage years showing their ugly faces again. They grabbed their purses and keys and raced out to Serena's silver convertible.

(MoonlightMaiden14: Okay, I know I'm really stretching this story out, but I want it to be long. Meaning there will be a good amount for chapters, at least to me. But I'm sure all you authors know that the thing can only hold 15 documents, well I'm wondering how I will be able to upload all these chapters to this story. Am I just going to have to delete the document as I go or what? HELP! I am kinda new, remember? Don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks! Oh and if you can help, message me instead of putting it in a review, it would be a great help. Thanks again! Bye!)


	12. Jupiter's Moons

_(MoonlightMaiden14: Here it is! Enjoy!)_

"SERENITY!!!" Raye screamed as soon as Serena and Mina walked up the stairs of the temple. Serena covered her ears. Everyone planned on meeting at Raye's temple. Serena looked around and noticed that Lita and Amy were both there already, patiently waiting, but Raye was fuming.

"Yes, Raye?" Serena asked the fiery priestess.

"You're late again, Meatball Head!" Raye screeched at the poor woman. Serena smirked.

"Great observations, Einstein," She said sarcastically. Raye fumed more, but Serena dismissed it with a wave of her head. She learned to ignore Raye's temper after a few fierce verbal battles, especially the one where Serena ended up punching her square in the eye for making unnecessary comments about her fighting skills and that her mother shouldn't have raised such a weak daughter. Rude comments dealing with Serenity's mother, Queen Serenity, didn't sit too well with the princess anymore.

"Sorry we're late, guys, but we got sidetracked," Mina apologized sincerely. Amy and Lita smiled and stood up from their spots.

"It's all right. It's not like we're in a rush, right Raye?" Amy said and turned to Mars, who was busy calming her temper by playing with a flame of fire on her fingertips. She snapped her fingers to make it go out. She nodded stubbornly. Serena got a quick tongue after Darien left and no one could beat her in a verbal argument, not even Raye, so she didn't bother as much anymore. The girls figured that the disagreements that took place at the Crown between Serena and Darien quickened her tongue with slicing comments.

"So, girls, where are we going to get some food? I'm starved!" Lita exclaimed and rubbed her stomach to prove her point. It was Serena's stomach that made the long loud groggily noise that made everyone laugh; some things about her never changed.

"Why don't we eat at Lita's restaurant?" Raye suggested after calming her temper. Mina and Serena perked up at the thought; they loved Lita's cooking. Lita rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I just got off work!" Lita wined. Serena and Mina both stood in front of the tall Amazon with their famous pouts. They were soon joined by Raye and, surprisingly, Amy. Lita tried to stand firm to her decision, but she was crumbling fast. She soon sighed and nodded her consent. The others jumped with joy and hugged their friend.

Soon five beautiful women walked into Jupiter's Moons. The waitress, Holly, smiled when she noticed that it was her boss.

"Miss Kino, back so soon?" Holly greeted with a smile. Lita chuckled.

"I thought I told my staff to call me Lita," She reprimanded jokingly. Holly grinned.

"Of course," she said, "Are you here to eat or cook?"

"Both," Lita said shortly and left for the kitchen. Holly had seen the others before and led them to a booth, where there would be room for Lita to join them later.

Once the girls were settled in there seats, they began the chatter casually. Serena and Mina's work situation wasn't going to be mentioned until Lita returned, but that doesn't mean it wasn't on their minds. Everyone knew that it was a sore subject. Other customers were look over at the booth because of the laughter, which wasn't exactly quiet. The men in the restaurant were openly staring at the women, which also happened frequently when they were all together.

A waitress approached the table to take their orders, but she didn't ask what Lita wanted because she knew she would just make. When the girls ate at Lita's place, they didn't pay a bill because of being best friends with the owner. After a reasonable amount of time, Lita came to sit with them followed by Holly holding the food. Mina and Serena's eyes widen with want and they licked their lips hungrily. Holly set the food in front of the eager ladies and smiled at her boss, and then left to seat customers waiting.

"Oh, my God, Lita! This is sooo good!" Mina and Serena both said after taking bites out of their chicken breast. Lita smiled.

"Yes, I agree with Serena and Mina. This is absolutely delicious," Amy said with delight. Raye nodded her head in agreement, for her mouth was full of spaghetti.

"Thank you, guys. I did my best just for you four," Lita said pleased that they liked their meals.

They continued eating. Random topics would come up and would send them laughing. At one point Mina fell out of the booth because Serena pushed her out. The whole building erupted into laughter at Mina's face when she was on the ground. There was one deep laugh that sent shivers down Mina's spine, but when she figured out its owner, it put a scowl on her pretty face.

"You like it on the ground, Mina" The owner of the laugh asked her. She growled and jumped up from her position on the floor. Everyone got quiet at the look Mina took up.

"Kunzite," Mina growled, using his real name instead of Kevin. Kunzite's eyes traveled over to the others sitting in the booth watching him. The men behind him shifted where they stood.

"Oh right. Mina, I hope you didn't forget the others: Justin, Nathan and Zach, of course, you know Darien already," He said, indicating to the men behind him. The others would look at the girls, except Darien who was watching Kevin talk to Mina, but his eyes trailed to the gorgeous blonde still sitting in the booth. She was watching him too.

"What are _you guys_ doing here?" Mina asked them with anger in her voice. Kevin smiled, showing off his perfectly straight white teeth.

"Nathan wasn't up to cooking tonight, so we decide to hit the new restaurants in Japan. We had to practically drag Darien out of his office, for him to tag along, though," Kevin answered kindly. Lita got out of the booth to look at them.

"This is my restaurant, actually, so I must say you did make a fine choice, Kunzite," She said, masking the venom in her voice. The look on Nephrite's face showed Lita that he could see past it.

"Ah, Lita, your restaurant? How nice. Oh and no need to be so formal, Kevin will do," Kevin replied.

"Holly, why don't you go find these gentlemen a table," Lita suggested turning her attention to her hostess. Holly nodded and beckoned for the five men to follow her.

"Wait, why don't we just sit with these ladies here?" Justin argued. He was eyeing Raye a way she didn't like.

"No, Justin, we are full here; find somewhere else. Girls, I believe we have food that is getting cold," Serena said and continued eating. Lita and Mina both took their original seats and everyone else ignored the men and continued along with their conversation.

"Come along, gentlemen, you table is right this way," Holly tried again, this time succeeding with the men trailing behind her to a table far from the girls.

After they were gone the girls ate in silence for a few moments; neither of them making eye contact with another. Mina and Serena both shifted slightly in their seats. They didn't know what to say to the others. They knew that the girls were still a little shocked by their arrival.

"That was…unexpected, wasn't it?" Raye was the one to break the silence. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her. Amy sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes, indeed, it was," She admitted, "I didn't think I would see them here. I knew we would see them eventually, but not so soon."

"Yeah," Lita agreed, when Holly appeared at their table again.

"Ahem…excuse me, ladies, but Lita, those men are asking for you to cook their meals," She told Lita.

"What? But I'm eating with my friends. I'm off duty," She said surprised at the thought.

"I know that, and I told them you were, but they said they would not eat here unless the owner cooked for them," Holly said. She cleared her throat and looked nervously at her boss, "They say they are special guest."

The statement made Lita's mouth drop, as well as the others. "Special guest they say?" Lita said as she stood up to walk over to the table. She slammed her fist down at the end and looked them are directly in the eyes.

"You think you are special guest here at Jupiter's Moons, eh?" She sneered at the guys with death in her green eyes.

"Lita-," Nathan started, but was interrupted.

"No. You want me to cook for you then one of you will help," Her eyes fell on Nathan. She knew that he knew how to cook, for they used to do it all the time during the Silver Millennium. His skill in culinary arts was one of the reasons Lita was attracted to him.

"Very well," Nathan said and stood up from his chair, "I'll help you."

Lita smiled at him and the others and led him to the kitchen. Once inside, the other workers looked at her.

"Everyone, I am needed _again_ to make a meal for a table, but this time I am going to have help. This is Nathan…" She paused from not knowing his last name. Nathan leaned over and whispered it in her ear, "Stanton! Nathan Stanton will be my helper, so treat him with respect and continue working as usual."

Lita smiled businesslike at her kitchen staff and watched as they scurried back to what they were doing. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a white kitchen jacket for him to put over his clothes. She threw it into his arms and began putting on her own.

"Don't forget to wash your hands, Nathan," She said as she made her way to the sink and put soap in her hands to wash them. Nathan did the same. Lita smirked to herself; cooking with Nephrite again was going to be like a blast from the past.

The girls waited patiently at the table, only picking at their food. Raye sighed and put her elbow on the table to rest her head on her hand.

"Come on, girls, you can't let them ruin the night, now can you?" Serena tried to help. She made everyone believe that she was unnerved by Darien being here, but they knew she was barely controlling her emotions. Serena perked up at a thought.

"I forgot to tell you guys something!" She said in a cheerful voice.

"What did you forget to tell us, Rena?" Lita said returning. She sat down and began eating her food again and looked back at the princess.

"I got a date for tomorrow night!" She said proudly. The girls' eyes widen and Lita almost spit out her food.

"W-What?" She stuttered and Amy had to pound her on the back a few times.

"You got a date?" Amy asked her after Lita composed herself again. "Who is he?"

"His name is Jake and he's a friend from work. He's been pushing for a date for the past few weeks, but I'd always turn him down. But now that Darien is back, I thought that jealousy would be a good part in my revenge for what he did to me." Serena said with mischief in her sapphire eyes.

"Serena! That's really cruel. Plus, you're messing with Jake's feelings, which is horrible," Amy scolded, but Serena didn't miss the look in her dark blue eyes.

"Amy…," Serena said in a low voice, but then it switched to a high pitch, "Don't be like that because you approve!" Serena laughed and Amy blushed. The others laughed too.

"Amy, is right though, of course. It isn't the right to involve an innocent in your revenge," Raye said, "But whatever. I'm sure he'll get over. It's not like he's in love or anything." Serena nodded and agreed.

"I'll try to explain it to him, if he actually finds out the real reason I agreed to his date," Serena said, "But, guys, what about for you and the other guys? I know you all have been dying to talk about it." Lita, Amy and Raye all sighed and looked at their almost gone food. They obviously have been taking their time with their food, and it was probably cold by now.

"Guess the only thing to do is…follow the leader," Raye said and smirked. Lita and Amy both grinned at Serena, who did it back.

"Sounds like a plan," She said.

_(MoonlightMaiden14: Wow, that was long! Haha. I hope you enjoyed that. Don't forget to review. They brighten my day, truly.)_


	13. Guys' Plan

Hi there! I am terribly sorry about not updating in such a long time. Holidays are offically over and my schedule can become normal again [ thank God!. I hate making you all wait for the next chapter, truly. Thanks for sticking with me. -repays you with my love-

* * *

As the others were eating their wonderfully made meals, Justin glanced over at the table across the room, which was where the girls were sitting. He saw Raye say something and smirk and immediately wonder what it could be.

"Do you guys ever get the idea that something is going to happen to us?" Justin asked looking back at the table. Everyone eyed him without stopping the food going to their mouths. Zach stopped his spoon with mash potatoes on them and looked at Justin more carefully.

"You mean like karma?" Zach asked Justin.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean we did leave the girls…in a way," He answered.

"No, Endy is the one who broke up with Serena and left without another word," Nathan corrected, "We never technically left the girls. They didn't even know we were here because they thought we were finished after Beryl. They believed that our clones were all that was left of us."

"Yes, that's right, Nathan. The only real blame here should be put on the prince," Kevin finished for them. Darien stopped eating and looked at his men with hurt.

"Well now, thanks for defending me, you guys. Glad to know you're on my side," He said thick with sarcasm and a hint of laughter. The others smiled gently at him.

"We're sorry, master," Kevin apologized jokingly. They all laughed the comment off.

"But about what Justin said earlier: do you think the girls have something planned for us?" Nathan furthered. The other glanced at one another with question in their eyes.

"I'm not sure. The sailor soldiers are unpredictable woman, and they can be scary if they hold a grudge," Kevin said. The guys could almost detect a hint of fear in his deep still voice.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm terrified, especially of that little fireball," Justin said with a shiver. They all remembered the fights he and Raye got into before they were a couple and even when they were one. She was a scary thing.

"Hey! Do you think we should do something back? You know, maybe to scare them off or something?" Justin piped up with a possible solution. Nathan groaned.

"You don't even know if they _are_ going to do something in the first place, idiot!" He said shaking his. Zach looked thoughtful for a moment or two.

"Hmm…Serena and Mina are you guys' secretaries, right?" He directed the question to Darien and Kevin. They both nodded, wondering what Zachary was thinking.

"If you went on a business trip, they would have to accompany you as well, am I right?" He furthered. They both nodded again, now really curious as to what plan was forming in the doctor's mind.

"You guys can go on a business trip over Christmas to someplace…like a resort or whatever and make them come along. You tell them they can bring three friend, not each, since it _is_ Christmas. They would, obviously, choose Raye, Amy and Lita! Nathan, Justin and I would also tag along because, once again, it is Christmas and you, too, want to be with other friends," Zach concluded and crossed his arms over his chest proudly.

"Now…what would become of that, Mr. I'm-so-smart?" Justin drawled. Zach rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"We all stay in the same house…like a cabin…and we can slowly make our ways back into their hearts. We can start out by trying to be their friend and hope they forgive us. After that, we try to romance them again," He explained to the oblivious idiot named Justin. He could never understand why he was second in command after Kunzite.

"Duh, Justin!" Nathan said rather loudly and whacked him across the back of his head.

"Ouch!" He yelped and rubbed the sore spot.

"I actually think it's a good plan," Kevin accepted the solution. He looked over at the quiet prince and saw him in a pensive mood.

"What if it doesn't work?" He asked finally looking up at the others, "I mean, Serena and Mina would have to come with us, but what if they decide not to bring the others or just decide not to bring anyone at all?"

"I'm pretty sure they will, though. Ever since they met, they haven't gone a Christmas without seeing one another. I don't think they would start now, do you?" Zach asked his prince. Darien sat quiet for another moment and nodded his head, agreeing.

"Then I think we have a plan!!" Justin clapped excitedly. Kevin nodded again.

"Yes, I think we do. All we have to do is move some of the meetings up there. It's most likely expected for the president and vice president to go off on a business trip/vacation this time of the year. We just won't schedule anything through Christmas Eve night through the 1st," Kevin said.

"Yeah, we'll leave on Sunday," Darien said just when the waitress came over to hand them their bill. Once it was paid for, they got up to leave _Jupiter's Moons_; also noticing on their way out that the girls had already left.

The guys were walking the famous streets of Tokyo having no idea what to do with themselves. Women would stop and stare as the five good looking gentlemen strolled aimlessly around town.

"Ugh! What are we supposed to do? This is so boring and my feet are starting to hurt," Justin whined like a five year old. The other men rolled their eyes.

"Well, Justin, if you are so incredibly bored, then why don't you figure something out for us to do!?" Nathan said to him rather rudely. Justin looked around for a moment trying to think up a plan. While he was looking, he spotted a long mane of beautiful black hair not too far up ahead. _It's Raye._ He thought.

"Yo, there are the girls!" He said in a loud whisper. The others looked to where he was pointed and saw the group of women walking up ahead. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as they walked side by side. Justin began picking up his pace to catch up with Raye when Kevin stopped him.

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing?" Kevin said in a harsh whisper as to not alert the girls, especially Mina. He knew the leader of the Sailor Soldiers had excellent hearing – all of them did.

"What does it look like I'm doing, dumbass? I'm going to catch up with them, duh!" Justin yelled back a little too loudly. The yell made everyone within hearing range turn around to look at him. His face turned beet red. When he looked up, his eyes looked in on a pair of red-violet eyes.

"Justin," Raye spat out like it was venom on her tongue. Justin flinched on the inside.

"H-Hi, Raye," He said with a nervous smile. She only glared back. Lita looked at them with a firm smile.

"Did you like your food, gentlemen?" She asked with serious curiosity.

"Yes, it was rather scrumptious, Lita," Zach answered her honestly. Lita smiled at the answer, truly relieved.

"Umm…do you ladies mind if we join you? We don't exactly have a plan as to what to do. We've been walking around like vagrants ever since we left Lita's restaurant," Darien said trying to sound civil. Serena eyed him to see if he was telling the truth.

"Sure. There isn't any harm being together out in public like this, is there?" Amy agreed with a kind smile. The men returned her smile, Zach melting inside.

"Thanks, Ames," He said with gratefulness. Amy nodded and the group began walking in the direction of their destination. There wasn't any harm in a simple civil evening with the guys, was there? Of course not. Tonight they would just be old friends that needed to catch up on each other. The plans of the two separate parties would unfold the minute Serena and Mina stepped inside their offices, and faced Mr. Shields and Mr. Knight tomorrow morning.

* * *

Well...that is it. Hope you liked it. I came up with the idea as I was writing it. Haha. You want to see things happen at the resort, hit me with your ideas and I'll decide what to do with 'em. Thank you bunches. Muah!

-me


	14. The Details

Well, here ya have it - Chapter 13. Hope you enjoy. It is a little short in length, but oh well.

* * *

It was at about midnight whenever Mina and Serena stumbled into their apartment. They had spent the entire evening with the girls and even the guys.

"Wow, I never thought we would be sane together for a few hours with the guys…," Mina thought out loud. Serena nodded her head as she plopped down on the couch.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pooped," She said as she closed her eyes. Mina made herself comfortable on the other couch and they soon were asleep. They didn't even bother to change or even go into their own bedrooms, for that matter.

Before long the sun began to shine through the windows and onto the still sleeping faces of Mina and Serena. The light made their eyes twitch, but they refused to wake up. Finally, it clicked into their minds. It was time to get up for work!

"Ahh! We're going to be late!!" Mina and Serena screeched as they jumped up and headed to their rooms. About 20 minutes later they came flying back out trying to put their shoes on as they hopped across the floor.

"Sere, you drive! We need to speed it!" Mina yelled, and soon they were out the door and zooming down the streets of Tokyo.

Darien was sitting in his office chair, having arrived early for the day, when Kevin walked in.

"So…you have everything arranged, Kevin?" He asked with out looking up at him. Kevin nodded.

"Yes. Now all we have to do is tell the girls," He responded. Darien decided to look up at him and smiled.

"Excellent," He said in a smooth mysterious voice. His eyes flickered gold and he grinned. He pulled a bouquet of crimson red roses out of thin air and handed them to Kevin. Kevin looked at his prince with question in his eyes.

"Give them to Mina. You know, she'll most likely melt in your hands if you give her those," Darien smirked. Kevin smirked as well and left. Darien sighed and leaned back into his chair. He heard the main office door open outside. His princess was here.

Serena tried to catch her breath as she opened the door to the office. She pranced over to her desk and threw her things onto the surface. She was way tired. It didn't take her long to get comfortable in her chair. She sat there for about five minutes, before she signed into her computer. She was about to check her emails when the intercom buzzed.

_Wow…he's here early_. She thought as she answered, "Yes?"

"Good morning, Serena. I hope you slept well," Darien said in a deep sexy voice, which made Serena shiver with pleasure. She hadn't heard him use that tone in a long, long time.

"I slept fine. Did you need something?" She asked politely. Serena heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Yes, in fact, I need to speak with you. It's important," He replied. Then the intercom went silent. Serena stared at it confused for a few seconds, before she got up and made her way to the door. Respectably, she knocked before entering.

"Yes, sir?" She asked with curiosity. She saw him where he usually was in the dark office: in his desk chair.

"Ah, Serena, please, take a seat. I have some news that I must share with you," He said in a professional voice as he gestured to a black chair sitting in front of his desk. She made her way over and sat down slowly. She crossed her legs and looked up at her secretive boss.

"What is it?" She asked. Darien smiled at her and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sure you have noticed, Serena, that Christmas is rapidly approaching," He started and continued when he saw her nod, "I won't be home, sadly."

Serena looked at him with some sadness in her eyes. He wasn't going to be home for Christmas? But why? "And why not, Darien?" She asked.

"Because, Serena, I'm going to a resort with Kevin for a business trip, which takes place over the Christmas period," He informed her.

"That doesn't make any sense, Darien. Why in the world would you schedule a business trip over Christmas? I thought you and Kevin would want to spend that time with the other three guys."

"No need to fret, Sere, they're coming too, and so are you," He said with a boyish smile; the smile that used to always make Serena melt into a puddle at his feet. Serena looked at him for a few moments processing what he just said, when his last note clicked in.

"What?!" She screamed. She jumped out of her chair and slammed her fist down on his desk. Darien didn't even blink at her reaction. "You mean to tell me that I don't have Christmas week off?! I don't think so, buddy! You have no right to do that! That's _my_ holiday, damn it! I need the break!"

"This is a business trip, Miss Tsukino, and as my secretary you are entitled to accompany me," He told her. He knew she knew he was right, but she didn't care.

"So what, _Mr. Shields_. It's Christmas and every employee is 'entitled' to get that day off or even the week, if they apply for it."

"That is true, but seeing as how we'll be leaving this Sunday and won't be back until the day after New Year's – which you'd be back at work by then normally – you would be basically at work, just not in the building."

"What? So, now you're saying I'll be gone for New Year's as well? Do you want me to quit or something?" Serena asked her boss with annoyance. It's not like Christmas or New Year's meant as much to her as it used to now, but still she didn't have anything against the break. The holidays weren't the same after Darien broke up with her.

"No, I don't want you to quit. I'm letting you bring some friends like the other three, since Mina is already coming with Kevin," Darien informed her of the extra piece of information. Serena sat back down in her seat and thought about the offer. At least she wouldn't have to do this alone because respectably Mina would be there with Kevin, but now Darien told her she could bring her other friends.

"No, Serena, you cannot bring a whole bunch of people, three at the most," He told her. Darien didn't want her bringing a whole load of friends with her, including her family because it would ruin everything.

"Oh, I see. Okay, I guess I'll just have to bring the rest of the girls because I'm sure Mina would want them along," She told him. _Exactly what I thought you'd say..., _Darien thought.

"So…you are going?" He asked her just to make sure. Serena thought for a moment or two.

"It's not like I have a choice really, and it's a nice idea that you are letting us bring the others. It shows you at least understand that it's over the holidays," She said to him. He smiled at her.

"I'm sure you want the details," Darien started. At her nod, he continued, "It's at Crystal Mountain resort and as I already told you we will be there till the day after New Years. We're leaving on Sunday, so we'll send a car at nine in the morning to pick you up and take you to the airport. We'll meet you there and fly down to the resort on my private jet. Of course, you'll need a lot of clothing and such. We'll go skiing and snowboarding, so bring the proper clothes for that. Also, we will all be staying in one big cabin, but don't worry it's very big – the biggest there, actually."

Serena was busy taking notes on the pad that he handed her. She nodded her head once he finished.

"Is that it?" She asked. Darien nodded.

"For now," He said and motioned for the door. "You may have the rest of the day off, as well. I'll see you on Sunday. You have my number for any questions or concerns. Good day."

Serena's eyes widen out of shock. _The whole day off?! Mina is probably getting the same luxury. Hmm…I'll call the girls and tell them and we can all go for a shopping trip!_ Serena thought as she said goodbye to her boss and rapidly gathered her things and left.

She was only hoping that this Christmas wouldn't be a disaster.

* * *

There ye go! I wish I could update faster, but I can't always do that. Sorry. Please...please...please, stick with this story! I know you are all waiting for it to heat up some and I want it to, too. Someone asked for lemons and here's the answer out to everyone: there will not be any lemons. I'm sorry, but I can't right those and it's just too...just no, I'm sorry. If you want them, imagine a break in a heated moment between two people going really out of hand in your mind. That'll work for ya. Okay...sorry if that rude. but it's all in good fun. review!


	15. The Date

Okay, I will say that I enjoyed typing up this chapter and I don't think I got any headaches. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Serena called the girls and told them the news of the trip. All of them asked questions, of course, but Serena answered them to the best of her knowledge. They decided to go out shopping for new clothes to take. Serena soon headed to the elevator to leave; she was meeting Mina at the car. On her way out, she saw Jake waving at her, so she walked over to him. 

"Good morning, Jake," She greeted in a polite tone. He blushed at her and smiled shyly.

"Good morning, Serena," He returned. He looked at anything, but at her. Serena cleared her throat to get the boy to look at her. He quickly snapped his head back to look at her face.

"How are you?" Serena asked him, trying to make him feel more comfortable talking to her. He looked at her.

"I'm all right. How about yourself?" He asked.

"I'm good. Mr. Shields gave me the rest of the day off, actually, so I'm on my way out," She told him with a smile. Jake's eyes widen.

"The rest of the day off? He must be a nice guy," He said. Serena laughed.

"If you want to believe that, who am I to tell you otherwise?" She laughed. Jake chuckled and nodded.

"Well, I guess I should get going. See you around, Jake," She said and started to walk away.

"Wait, Serena, you're still going out with me tonight, right?" Jake called after her retreating form. Serena froze in her tracks. _Crap! I completely forgot about my 'date' with him tonight! Craaap!_ Serena thought, she turned around to look at him for a moment and smiled.

"Of course, pick me up at 7. See ya then, bye!" She said to him and left.

Serena finally made her way to her car and saw Mina standing impatiently by it.

"What took you so long?" She asked her, she was tapping her foot on the ground like a mother waiting for her child.

"I'm sorry, Mina, I got stopped by Jake on my way out," She told her. Mina looked at her with sympathy.

"Serena, maybe you should just tell him the truth. I mean, come on, you're going on a date with him tonight, and then on Sunday, you're leaving for like a month! You'll probably give him the wrong idea," Mina said to her, she got into Serena's silver convertible.

Serena seated herself into the driver's seat and started the car, "Yeah, I know. I just don't want to refuse his offer. I mean, I want to make him believe that I at least gave him a chance, you know?"

"Yes, that's true. You don't want to come off as a stubborn bitch, babe," Mina said with a smirk. Serena looked over at her and giggled.

"Me? A stubborn bitch? Naaah!!" She laughed and sped out onto the busy street.

They soon reached the mall where they were meeting the others. The two blondes found the other three waiting at a table in the food court.

"Hey, ladies," Mina and Serena said in unison.

"Hey," The three said back.

"I thought we'd get something to eat before we started," Amy suggested. The others nodded their agreement and dispersed to the restaurants that they wanted. In a few moments, they were seated together again with their food.

"So," Lita began, "about this trip; what's it for?"

"Oh…Darien said it's a business trip. He didn't really go into detail, though," Serena replied and took a bite out of her hamburger.

"Yeah, Kevin didn't say much either," Mina agreed and took a spoonful of her soup.

"And how long will we be long, again?" Raye voiced.

"We'll be back the day after New Years," Serena said and stuck a French fry in her mouth. The girls nodded.

"I just find it fishy is all," Raye said with fish in her mouth. The girls looked at her chewing it. "What?" Raye said and she swallowed. They cracked up.

Once they were all done eating, they threw their trash out and started shopping. They bought all kinds of clothing and were done in about six hours there. They got out at around four and went their separate ways. Amy, Raye and Lita would be coming over to Mina and Serena's apartment to have a girl's night and sleepover tomorrow. Serena had to get home and get ready for her date with Jake.

Jake had called at around five telling Serena that they were just going to a Chinese restaurant and she could just dress in casual clothing. He would be there at seven and afterwards they would go to a movie.

"I'm not dressing into any work clothes. I don't like the guy, and if he said I can dress casually, then that's what I'm going to do," Serena said to Mina while digging through her walk-in closet. Mina had made herself comfortable on Serena's bed and was busy painting her nails.

"Okay, it's your date, Rena, just don't make it too obvious by dressing like a bum. That would be cruel," She said and blew on her nails. She heard Serena groan. Five minutes later, Serena came out dressed in a mini-skirt and with a semi-long sleeved white and pink Aeropostale shirt on. She had light pink tank top underneath since it was see-through. She had white flip flops on her feet with a silver chained ankle bracelet that matched her necklace and earrings.

"How's this, Miss Fashion-Expert?" Serena asked her with humor and sarcasm. Mina glanced over her outfit and nodded her approval.

"Yes, I like it. Good choice, Rena," Mina said. She got up and walked over to her friend that had seated herself in front of her vanity mirror to do her makeup. Mina put her beautiful silver-blonde hair up so half of it was down and the other was a ponytail. Serena had put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara with light pink eye shadow and a dab of lip gloss. She looked good.

"Well, there ye go, matey," Mina said in a pirate accent. Serena laughed at her blonde friend and smacked her lightly on the arm. A little bit later, they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, shit!" Serena gasped and raced out of her room to answer the door. She heard Mina's laughter as she went back into her own bedroom. Serena shook her head as she twisted the knob and saw Jake standing on the other side.

"Hi, Jake," Serena greeted. Jake nodded and whispered a hello. He slowly brought out three lilies and handed them to her with shaky hands.

"Oh, why, thank you," Serena said with surprise, "I'll go put these in some water, excuse me." Serena accepted the flowers and went back inside to put them in water, like she said. A few moments later, she returned.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked the nervous man in front of her. He nodded his head and offered her his arm. Serena accepted it and they left to go on their date.

Jake pulled up in front of the Chinese Restaurant called _Super Buffet_. He walked over to Serena's side of the car to open her car door for her. On their way to the restaurant Serena noticed the book "Dating for Dummies" tucked quickly under her seat. She couldn't help but chuckled on the inside.

They were soon inside and the hostess led them to a booth. Jake and Serena took their seats on the opposite sides of each other and waited. Soon, their waitress came up to them to have them order their drinks.

"What would you like to drink, miss?" She asked with a Chinese accent. Serena smiled and ordered a Sprite™.

"And, you, sir?" She gestured towards Jake this time. He glanced up at her and said a Root Bear™. The lady wrote them down on her little notepad and walked off. Serena decided to take her purse with you and she and Jake got up to get their food. When they sat back down a few minutes later, their drinks were waiting for them.

It took some time until Jake began to relax and talked more easily to Serena. They discussed work, politics, and about their families; they occasionally took breaks to get more food. When Jake brought up Christmas and asked Serena what she was doing this year, she froze.

"Christmas? Oh, that...I'm actually not going to be in town," She said and started eating again.

"Oh, really, are you going on vacation with your folks?" He asked her trying to strike up a conversation again.

"No, I'm not. It's a business trip. Mr. Shields and the vice president, Mr. Knight, have work to do in another location this whole month and it will be over Christmas. Mina and I are their secretaries, so we are supposed to go along. It's our job, unfortunately," Serena told him in a miserable voice.

"A business trip over Christmas? That's not exactly fair. Everyone is entitled to have at least Christmas off," Jake said with slight anger.

"Yes, I know. Mr. Shields is letting us bring a few friends along, though, since it is the holidays. We're going to Crystal Mountain Resort, which is a really nice place, I hear. It shouldn't be so bad since our friends are coming," Serena said with some happiness.

"I see. Well, that's a good thing, at least. When are you getting back, Serena?" He asked her.

"The day after New Years," She said and started picking at the last bit of food on her plate.

"Wow, you'll be gone for the whole month of December," Jake realized; today was the last day of November. Serena nodded her head and Jake became quiet again. Obviously, he went back to eating.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Said an unknown voice to Jake, but a very hauntingly familiar voice to Serena, she froze in her spot. Serena slowly looked up from her plate to see the very person that she didn't want to see at that very moment. _Shit! This would have been icing on the cake if Darien saw me on my date instead of just overhearing about it, but I don't want to see him now!_ Serena thought in a panic.

"O-Oh, Mr. S-Shields, what am I doing h-here?" Serena stuttered nervously, but smacked herself mentally. Her voice came out stronger this time, "I'm on a date, do you mind?" At that, Darien's midnight blue eyes widen. Serena noticed that he was here with all the guys.

"A date, you say? And with who?" He asked in a deep, dark voice. The sound sent a chill down Serena's spine.

"I'm here with Jake, Mr. Shields. Now if you would be so kind, can you please leave us alone, you're interrupting," Serena said in an equally dark voice. Her eyes flashed silver, and Darien was the only one who noticed. He knew it was a warning, but he didn't care. He turned his attention to the smaller man sitting with Serena, _his_ princess.

"You must be Jake. Hello, I'm Darien Shields, Serena's boss, you know the _president_ of the company of which you work for," Darien said coldly. Jake's eyes widen to saucers.

"H-How d-did y-you know I w-worked f-for your company," Jake stuttered out terribly. Darien's men chuckled quietly in the background. When Serena flashed them a deadly glare, they shut up real fast and stood stiffly still in their spots.

"Darien, stop it, _now," _Serena said angrily. He had no right to scare her date. Darien ignored her and continued to taunt Jake.

"I know everything, boy. I could fire you, you know. You're dating my secretary, who I am very protective off. Let me catch you lay one hand on her, and I will be over her quick as lightning, believe me," He warned the poor man. Jake wasn't even bothering to defend himself.

"Okay, that is _enough_! Darien, leave now, you have absolutely no right to act this way towards Jake!" Serena screamed at him, she was already out of her seat and was facing him directly.

"Of course, I do! I'm your boss!" Darien roared back. Of course, by then everyone in the restaurant was staring at the group. Kevin took notice of it and saw the employees starting to walk their way.

"Darien, I think you should stop. You're creating a scene and it wouldn't be good for you with the media," Kevin spoke up and tried to pull him away, but he wasn't quick enough. Endymion, the Crowned Prince of Earth, punched Jake square in the jaw. Jake fell to the floor and grabbed his jaw in pain.

"Oh, my God! Darien, _I can't believe you_!" Serena screeched, and started to go to Jake's side. Darien ignored her and picked her by her waist and flung her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. He stepped over Jake casually and walked out of the restaurant with his men following behind and a screaming woman over his broad shoulders.

* * *

Lmao! That was good, right? I'm really proud of myself. I know a few of you really wanted Darien to show up at her date and get angry at Serena and do something to Jake. I hope this has satisfied you. I looking forward to typing up the next chapter, which should be soon. Oh, and everyone I have news: My boyfriend and I will be going on nine, yes nine, months this Wednesday [1/30/08!!! He is planning on taking me out for dinner. I'm a so excited. Wish me luck that it will go well! Oh and also hope that I can walk with him to my dad's on Wednesday! 

See you in the next chapter! REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS!  
-MoonlightMaiden14


	16. Another Argument

Well, it may not be what you expected or wanted to see, but here it is anyway.

* * *

Darien, still carrying Serena, walked out of the restaurant and didn't bother to go to his car. He turned down the other way to walk down the sidewalk and show her off in front of the public crowd.

"Darien, put me _down_ this instant! We're out on the sidewalk, and this is embarrassing!" Serena screamed back at him. Darien only laughed and patted her rear and told her to keep quiet. Serena only pounded on his hard back more.

"Hey, that's private property, mister!" Serena yelled at him.

"Really now? Last time I was here, it was mine," Darien said with a smirk. He nodded at a couple that was staring at them while walking past. After a few more pounds, Serena finally gave up and slouched over his shoulders.

"Where are you taking me?" Serena asked after a few moments, "This position is making my tummy hurt."

"Don't whine, Serena, you're too old for that now," Darien scolded. Serena prompted herself up to look behind her.

"Please, I haven't whined or acted naïve since the day you broke up with me, you ass," She said and hit him hard in his lower back. Darien's eye twitched at the impact even though it didn't hurt much. He noticed that Serena was a lot stronger than before.

"Will you answer my question already?" Serena said annoyed. She'd rip him a new one when he put her down. Darien glanced over his shoulder at the girl.

"My apartment," He told her simply. Serena's eyes widen.

"What?!" She yelled at him, "I am _not_ going anywhere _near_ your apartment, Darien Shields!!"

"You don't have a choice now, do you?"

"What the hell?!"

"Exactly."

"Whatever."

"We're almost there, sweetie, keep still a little bit longer."

"You're such a jackass."

"Thanks."

"Shut up."

Finally, Darien reached the entrance to his apartment complex and walked through the revolving doors. The receptionist behind the desk looked at the two strangely, but Darien just waved with his free hand and went into the elevator. He still had Serena over his shoulder. It felt like forever to Serena, when they arrived at his place and once inside Darien put the girl down. As soon as Serena's feet touched the carpet, Darien tried to speak, but the peeved woman slapped him across the face, hard.

"What the hell was that?! You had absolutely no business whatsoever _ruining_ my date!!!" Serena shrieked at him. Darien's face was turned to the side, but he never brought his hand up to touch his cheek, for he knew she would do that. He turned to look at her. Darien had let his fury out on Jake back at the restaurant, so it wasn't as hard for him to contain control with Serena.

"First of all, you are my _boss_ not my boyfriend and that is _your _fault! Second, you invaded my private life by interrupting my personal event with another man. And third, you punched him! Darien, what in God's name made you do something like that?! Tell me! We no longer have any personal ties to each other and we haven't since you _deserted_ me to go to America and leaving me with nothing but the memory of you and a broken heart," Serena said frustrated. Darien just looked at her face and said nothing to defend himself.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't we just be friends when it comes to business? I don't want to have you following me and punching every one of my dates. That's just _not_ going to work for me," Serena said with misery in her small voice. Darien looked in her big blue eyes and noticed all the pain and sorrow she's been going through ever since he returned to Japan.

"Say something," Serena said in a dark and cold voice that made Darien freeze inside.

"Serena," Darien started to speak, finally, "I'm sorry. I don't usually act on impulse and you know that. I-"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Tux boy!" Serena cut him off, "It was our first date, one simple date, Darien! And you, the guy who doesn't act on impulse, ruined it by exploding and punching a man you never even met! I could have had a relationship with him, but probably not anymore since my crazy nut of a boss and to hit him."

"Don't you ever shut you trap, Serena?" Darien asked angrily. Obviously, it was getting hard for him to keep his own anger in. Seeing Serena with another man ripped his heart out, and now she's yelling at him about something that was her fault. Serena's tirade stopped in mid air.

"Shut my…trap?" Serena repeated slowly, "Shut my damn trap!? How dare you!"

"Shit, Serena, I didn't mean to-," Darien tried to apologize.

"No! Don't give me any of that, mister!" Serena paused to catch her breath, "I don't even know…if I can continue working under you. I don't think…it's good…for either of us, anymore. We tried to do the impossible by being civil with one another, but…we have too strong of a past. I think I should quit…, yes. I think that's what I will do. I'm sorry." Serena lowered her head and headed to the door without looking Darien in the eyes. She was almost about to leave when she felt something grab her wrist and was twisted into a pair of arms. Serena looked up at Darien's face.

"No, you're not going to quit. I never took you as a quitter, Serena. I think we can do this. Yes, it may be hard, but who gives a damn?" Darien said in a quiet voice. His face was only a few centimeters from Serena's face.

"Well, I do and I don't think-," Serena tried again, but Darien cut her off this time.

"No, don't think, Serena, we are doing this," Darien moved in a little closer where he acted like he was going to kiss her, but moved to her ear instead. Serena pouted silently.

"You had no interest in Jake anyway, Serena, so what does it matter?" He whispered and slipped away, leaving Serena alone by the front door. She blinked a few times, and on her way out she thought: _He read me like an open book from the beginning. That bastard…_!

* * *

Well...it wasn't what I thought up, originally, but oh well. I think it was all right. Stay tune for the next chapter. And the dinner went great, by the way. Thanks:D

Review! Muah!


	17. An Old Friend

Eh, here's the chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Serena was walking out of Darien's apartment building when her cell phone rang.

"Yes?" She picked up. She heard Raye on the other end.

"Serena! Are you okay!? Where are you!? We heard what happened!? Where did that dick take you?! I swear when I see him-" Raye screamed into her ear.

"Raye! Calm down! I'm fine, all right? Darien took me to his apartment to talk to me," Serena yanked the phone away and Raye's screech and brought it back to listen to her question. Serena blushed, "No, we didn't do anything, you hentai!"

"That's good because I'd skin that he-she alive!" Raye said, "Where are you now? I'll come pick you up."

"No, Raye, it's okay. I think I'm going to stop at the arcade. I haven't seen Andrew in awhile, and I'm sure he'd love to hear what his best buddy did," Serena laughed.

Raye chuckled, "Okay, Rena, but be careful. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Serena clicked the phone and put it away. After a few minutes, she reached the arcade. Hearing the bells chime as she entered brought a truck load of old memories back. She could almost hear her and her friends laughing in their usual corner booth. She smiled when she saw it was occupied and made herself comfortable on it.

"Serena!" Andrew called when he noticed her. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. He sat down in front of her and looked at her face.

"So, what brings a busy woman like you to my arcade?" Andrew asked her with a smile in his eyes and on his lips. Serena smiled back.

"Oh, the smell of good food," She said. Andrew's grin widen.

"Is that so? You could never resist my French fries and chocolate milkshakes," He laughed.

"Oh, yes, that's right. I'd like an order of both, please," She said. Andrew nodded and left to make her order. Serena heard the door bells chime again, but didn't pay attention to the new person.

"Serena?" She heard someone say. She looked up at the person at the edge of the table.

"Molly?" Serena said with a surprised gasp. She sprang up from her seat and pulled the orange-headed girl into a hug. Once they let go of each other, the old friends sat back down into the booth.

"How are you?" Serena asked her.

"I'm doing good. How long has it been? Six months?" Molly said, "How've you been, Serena?"

"I've been all right, I guess." She said, "So, how are you and Melvin? Still together?"

"Oh my, yes. I still have him. Actually…," Molly patted her slightly bulged stomach, "I'm pregnant." Serena's eyes widen.

"Ohmigod, Molly! You're pregnant!?" At her approving nod, Serena jumped up and ran to give her old time best friend a big hug.

"Yes, Serena, I'm pregnant. I didn't believe it myself when I took the home pregnancy test, but Amy confirmed it," Molly said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Amy did? Why didn't she tell me?" Serena wondered. Molly looked at her sadly.

"Sorry, Serena, I didn't want to make you think that she was keeping it from you. I told her I didn't want her to mention anything to you because I wanted to tell you the news the next time I saw you myself," Molly explained. Serena looked over at her and nodded.

"I understand what you mean. It's okay," Serena said with a smile, which turned into a big grin, "So, how far along are you?"

"Three and a half months," Molly said with pride, "I asked Amy the last time I was in why I was already showing. She told me it's because I'm thin, and I can show quicker than others."

"Oh, yeah, that make sense, yes," Serena nodded, "Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?"

"Melvin doesn't want to find out until he or she is born, but I think it's a boy," Molly said. She rubbed her stomach as she spoke. Serena smiled at her friend. '_It's been awhile since I last saw Molly. I never expected she'd be pregnant, but it doesn't matter. I'm going to be an aunt!'_ Serena thought with excitement. Andrew finally returned with her food, and placed it in front of the blonde. Molly licked her lips at it.

Andrew laughed at Molly's face, "Would you like some as well, Molly?"

"Definitely!" Molly said loudly. Andrew chuckled, and knew he better hurry. Molly returned her attention to Serena, "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, work…," Serena said as she stuffed a fries in her mouth. Molly knew there was more.

"What else?" She pressed on.

Serena took a big sip of her shake, and set it down. She looked at her friend, "Darien's back."

"He is?!" Molly said with astonishment. Serena nodded.

"Yeah, he's been for about a week now, I think. Turns out he's the president for the company I work for," She said.

"You work for Shields, Inc., right?" At Serena's nod, she continued, "You didn't put the connection between Darien Shields and Shields, Inc.?"

"No, I know, it's stupid. I felt like such an idiot not figuring that out. I guess with him being gone so long I just did think about whenever I put an application in. Mina works there too, and she didn't think a second thought of it, neither."

"How weird…, but oh well. What's done is done. Maybe it was a coincidence or fate. It's usually fate with you two," Molly voiced her thoughts. Andrew came back to their table with Molly's food.

"Thanks," Molly said, and began devouring her meal. Serena resumed eating, too.

"Also, I'm leaving on Sunday with him to go on a business trip," Serena told Molly.

"Oh, really? When are you coming back?" Molly asked curiously.

"The day after New Years," Serena said simply.

"What? You mean you'll be gone over Christmas?" Serena nodded, "That doesn't make sense. I thought you were usually off for Christmas day at least."

"Yeah, everyone is that wants to be, but not this year. Darien's vice president is going too, so Mina will also be going. Plus, we can bring Raye, Lita and Amy since it's going to be over Christmas. I guess it won't be so bad since my friends will be there," Serena said not only to Molly, but to herself, as well. '_Yeah, I guess it won't be as bad as I think it would be. Besides, the girls will be there to help me deal with Darien.'_ Serena thought, _'Maybe this trip won't be as bad after all.'

* * *

_

Molly had to leave to meet Melvin, so Serena was left alone again. She finished her meal, and got up to leave, saying goodbye to Andrew on her way out. Serena headed to her place. She was exhausted, and wanted a good night's sleep. She was almost there when she felt her cell phone vibrate.

"Hello?" Serena answered as she walked into the elevator.

"Serena?" She heard a male's voice, "It's Jake."

"Jake! Oh, my God! Are you all right?" Serena called into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That man surely packed a punch, though," Jake laughed.

"Are you sure? I feel really bad about what happened. I had no idea that my boss would show up, and behave that way. Is there anything I can do for you?" Serena asked. She heard Jake chuckle on the other end.

"No, it's quite all right, really. It's not every date that I get punch by another guy, so it made this one unique," Jake said reassuringly.

"Yes, but the way he acted I feel-," Serena began, but was interrupted.

"From the way he acted, I could tell her really cares about you, Serena. You should think about giving him a chance," Jake told her. Serena froze at his comment.

"W-What," Serena stuttered, "Oh, no! No-no, he doesn't care about me at all. He's just mean, selfish, rude, inconsiderate, unbelievable, and-," Serena tried to list all of his flaws.

"Amazing, loving, wonderful, and dreamy?" Jake finished with a smile, "You care for him too, don't you?"

"What, no, of course not. I don't know what you're talking about-," Serena denied everything.

"Serena," Jake said in a serious tone, "It's okay. I understand. Mr. Shields cares about you, I can tell. If he didn't, he wouldn't have punched me, and you know it, too."

"No, you don't under-," Serena tried again. She has been standing in front of her door arguing with this man for awhile now.

"Don't be afraid to let him in because he's dying to at least take a peak, and make sure I'm invited to the wedding. Have a safe trip, Serena. Good night." Click. Serena took the phone away from her ear, and stared at it dumbly. _'What the hell?'_ Serena thought perplexed. She stuck the keys into the lock, and unlocked her home. Serena walked inside, and headed straight for her room. She got undressed, and decided to take a long bubble bath. It had been a long day.

* * *

Well, there you go. I tried my best, but writing after a semi-serious chapter between Darien and Serena, it was kinda hard to write something after that. Tell me what'cha think, nicely! Thanks a bunch. Reviews, please! By the way, I know I'm dragging this story out, but I've read fanfictions that are over 40 chapters, so yeah. REVIEWS: 


	18. Boarding the Plane

Ah! Sorry about the wait! Most of the chapter has been written for awhile now, but I never got to the finishing part that I thought was right, I guess. Serena and Darien's relationship is starting to pick up, so stay with me:)

* * *

As soon as Serena's bubble bath was finished, she retired to bed. Once again, it had been a long day, and she needed plenty of rest for Sunday, the day after tomorrow. Serena slept like a log, but dreamt of her past; the day she met Endymion for the first time on Earth. Serenity had snuck down to the blue and green planet to see what it was like. She was a curious kitten. Her mother had always told her to never go there because the Terrains were not friends to the Lunarians. Serenity didn't care, and decided to venture there anyway. That day was the first time she saw Prince Endymion in a rose garden. Serena awoke in tears not from sorrow of the dream, for there wasn't any, but from the pain that she no longer had her soul mate. They weren't in love anymore. The pain still stabbed her like his sword when she killed herself on the final day of the Silver Millennium. 

Serena spent Saturday with the girls. They were packing their things at Serena and Mina's place. Everyone was spending the night there since that's where they'd be picked up the next morning. Once everyone was packed, they ordered take out, and watched chick flicks until they fell asleep strewn across the living room. Of course, there were also ice cream cartons laying everywhere, completely empty.

The next morning, the girls ran around frantically getting ready for their ride to show up. They slept in late: 8 a.m. Amy thought they should have gotten up at six, since everyone would want to eat, shower, get dressed, and such, but that didn't work out. Throughout the pent house you could hear all sorts of shouts.

"Get out of the way!"

"Hurry up, I need the bathroom!"

"OW! MINA!!!"

"Lita, I'm hungry!!!!"

"Move over, Serena, I'm coming in with you!"

"Ugh! You can be such a Meatball Head!"

"Where's my underwear?!"

"What the hell?!"

"Shut up!"

"What time is it!?"

These shouts could be heard throughout the building, as well. The people downstairs heard thuds, slams, curses and so many other noises. Pretty soon it was five till nine, and the girls were almost ready, except Mina and Serena's hair was stuck together some how.

"Mina, ouch, that hurts!" Serena shrieked. She tried to untangle her lock of hair from Mina's. Mina was trying to do the same.

"If you would just let go, and let me do it, we wouldn't be having this problem!" Mina shrieked back. They both groaned, and kept trying. As they were pulling and tugging, there was a knock on the front door. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, and looked at the entrance. The knock came again.

"Shit!" Everyone said in unison. Amy calmly walked up, and answered. It was their driver, she guessed.

"'Ello," the driver greeted with a tip of his hat.

"You have a British accent!" Mina shouted with a grin. The driver smiled with a nod, but his smiled widen when he noticed the problem between the two girls.

"Oh, sorry about them," Amy said. She walked over and untangled Mina and Serena's hair. The two blondes glared at Amy.

"You could'a done that earlier, ya know!" Serena sneered. Amy just smiled.

"The car is waiting, ladies," He said. The girls had already sent their things down with the bell man early, so all that was left was themselves.

"You guys ready?" Raye asked the group. Everyone looked around the room at each other, until every nodded. They made their way out the pent house, while Serena turned everything off, and locked the door. When the group of five made it outside, they were surprised to see a limo waiting for them.

"Whoa! A limo?! No freakin' way!" Mina cried excitedly. The driver smiled.

"Of course, Master Shields would only like you fine ladies to be treated the right way," He said, and gestured to the limo. They each got in, and made themselves comfortable.

"There's a television!" Mina cried once inside. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

They finally made it to the airport where Darien's jet was waiting for them. Their driver, John, came around to open the door for them. They stepped out and were greeted by the men they would be spending a whole month with. 

"Ah, welcome!" Justin greeted with a goofy grin plastered to his face. Raye groaned.

"Not you this early!" She sighed with displeasure.

"Why not? It's better than being greeted by Nathan," Justin remarked. Nathan came up behind him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Justin cried, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry about this fool, you all know he's an idiot. You're bags are already here and almost done getting loaded, and as soon as you get on the plane, and get comfy, we can go," Nathan said, and started leading them up to the jet. They went up the stairs and got in. Inside there was a mix of colors, but the main ones were black, gold, and dark blue, just like Darien.

"Darien has a boat too, you know," Nathan said as he led them to some black and gold seats with buckles.

"He does? What's its name?" Amy asked truly wondering.

"Serenity," Darien answered, coming up behind Nathan. Serena looked at him, but only made eye contact for a second, and quickly looked away.

"Oh, I see. T-That's a good name," Amy stuttered.

"Ames!" Someone yelled. Amy turned to look over her shoulder and saw Zach walking towards them.

"Oh, Zoicite, hi," Amy said in a rush. Zach smiled softly at the shy bluenette.

"It's actually Zachary now, but the guys call me Zach," Zach told her of his name change.

"Zach…hmm…it will definitely be a change," Amy said.

"Oh! Wait, you have to come over Amy! I just read this new book on medical science, and it's really interesting," Zach said in a rush. The topic of medical science caught Amy's attention.

"Okay, wonderful! Serena, I hope you don't mind…," Amy began, but Serena simply shook her head and waved her away. Amy grinned, and left with Zach.

"It didn't take those two long to hit it off, did it?" Nathan mused.

"Shut up, Nate," Darien said, and walked away. Nathan looked over to see Lita, and decided to go talk to her. Serena saw that Mina and Kevin were already in an argument, so she got up to see what the problem was this time.

"What's up, you two?" Serena asked. Mina turned her heated face towards her friend.

"This _idiot_ right here threw my luggage in the storage room. I mean, he _threw_ them in there! That's my stuff that he's handling, but he doesn't even care!" Mina raged. Serena glanced at her blonde friend.

"So, this is about luggage?" Serena asked just to make sure.

"Yes," Mina confirmed with a firm nod. Serena looked over at Kevin. Kevin just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Kevin, do you admit to throwing Mina's luggage into the storage room?" Serena asked the tall man.

"Yes," Kevin answered.

"And do you feel sorry for not considering that Mina wanted her bags to be handled with love and care?" Serena said with amusement in her eyes.

"Serena, you find this funny, don't you?" Mina asked with slight hurt.

"Do you, Kevin?" Serena pressed on, ignoring Mina.

"I guess so. I mean, they are _just_ bags," Kevin said, crossing his arms.

"Just bags? _Just bags?!_" Mina screeched, throwing her arms up in the air. Kevin groaned, and waited for another fit from her. Serena just shook her head, and gave up. She walked back over to her seat, and sat down. She pulled at the new book she was reading, To Kill A Mockingbird. Serena was supposed to read it in English class in eighth grade, but she never gave it the time of day. She didn't plan on giving it now either, which is why she had a manga, Ayashi no Ceres, resting on its pages.

"Please, you can't fool anyone. I know you're reading a manga, Meatball," Serena heard someone say.

Darien sat down in the seat next to Serena, "What are you reading?'

"I'm reading To Kill A Mockingbird, obviously," Serena told him in a serious voice. Darien chuckled.

"Come now, Serena, you're reading a manga. I can see it," Darien said. He pointed to the picture of Toya.

"Am not," Serena still tried to argue.

"Okay, then what's happening?" Darien asked with a teasing grin. Serena looked at the current page.

"Umm…Atticus is…talking to a bunch of people…," Serena tried to make something up.

"Really? Let me see," Darien snatched the book at of her hands, making the manga fall in her lap.

"Hmm…it looks like Scout is rolling down the hill in a tire," Darien mused as he flipped through the rest of the book. He snapped it closed, and looked over at the girl next to him.

"You know, you should actually sit down and read this sometime. It's pretty good," He told her. Darien removed himself from the seat, and left Serena sit there alone again. Serena looked up at Darien's retreating form. Her eyes flashed slightly from embarrassment.

"Prick!" Serena shouted after him.

"Hah, oh, the memories," Darien chuckled, but shouted back nonetheless, "Meatball Head!"

Serena couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Okay, on Miscrosoft Word, that was 4 and a half pages. But it's mostly dialogue, so yeah, it's short, I know. -.- Give me a break. All in good fun. As I said up top, Serena and Darien's relationship is starting to pick up [finally, I know. The way I'm looking at it, this story might be at least 25 chapters. Maybe less, maybe more. I don't know. Sorry for it being so long, but it's worth it, right? Haha, thanks for sticking with me. I love ya all. 

_Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!_

--MoonlightMaiden14

P.S. Go check out my profile page, and see if any of my other stories or one shots interest you. Also, I might try to write an Ayashi no Ceres one shot sometime. Thanks.


	19. The Arrival

I know, I know! I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for the extremely long wait! I didn't mean to take so long. I just got back yesterday from Indiana where I visited my aunt (who I haven't seen in two years). I was there for a few days with out a computer, but that's no excuse. Plus, there's been some drama at home. I'm really sorry! I hate keeping you guys on the edge and taking forever. Please, forgive me! -gets down on knees and begs- Haha, anyway. Here's the story...

* * *

Even though the plane ride was only a few hours, it seemed like it took the whole day to Serena. She was sitting numbly in the same seat she sat down in when everyone boarded.

"Rena, are you okay?" Amy asked quietly as she approached her best friend. Amy had been occupied by the books again, only this time Zach was her company.

Serena lazily moved her head to look her blue-haired friend, "I'm fine," she said.

"You've been sitting in that chair for the whole plane ride. Don't you have to use the restroom?" Amy asked noticing Serena's awkwardly crossed legs. Serena glared at her.

"Of course I have to use the bathroom! I've been sitting her forever!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Then go," Amy said simply. Serena looked at her and shook her head like a three-year-old.

"No!" Serena cried. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Serena, just go! You're going to hurt yourself if you hold it in to long," Amy said with her doctor voice.

Serena groaned, "Fine!" Serena went to stand on her legs, but failed miserably.

"Owwie!" She cried on the floor.

"Stupid….! You shouldn't have sat in the same place for so long. You're legs are asleep," Said a male voice. Serena looked up at Darien looming over her.

"Eh, what's it to ya!? I'll just wake them up, and then go to the bathroom," Serena said as she began pounding her legs with her tiny fists.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Darien said softly as he bent down and scooped her up in his brawny arms. Serena squeaked.

"What're you doing?!" She cried out, and tried to move her way out of Darien's arms.

"Keep moving, Serena. It'll only make me want you more," Darien whispered softly and huskily in her ear. Serena went stiff with wide eyes, and didn't move an inch the whole way to the restroom. Darien chuckled quietly at her reaction.

* * *

"Finally, we're here!!" The girls shouted as they stepped out of the limo. They saw snow covering every possible inch of the land before them. There were Ski Mountains everywhere, and even a snow tubing section. They saw the main building that had the food court and such in it. It was enormous! There were cabins scattered everywhere.

"Which one are we staying in Darien?!" Serena asked bouncing over to her boss. She started tugging on his sleeve from excitement. Serena was dressed in pale blue jeans, a pastel pink sweater with a matching snow hat and white boots. She had on a long white winter jacket on and white gloves. She really did look like a snow angel.

Darien smiled at the innocence that showed on her face, "You can't see the one we're staying in from here," He told her.

"All right, let's go check in," Zach said, and began making his way to the main building. Everyone soon followed his lead.

Once they were checked in, they had to take a little snow cart up the trail to their cabin. As soon as it came in sight the girls once again squealed from excitement. Mina and Serena jumped out of the moving cart, and raced to the door; the two frantic men known as their bosses yelling from the cart at their stupidity.

"Hurry up, Darien!" Serena shouted at the cabin's main entrance. Darien just shook his head, and decided to throw her the key. Serena caught it with her advanced ability, and quickly opened the door. The two blondes rapidly went through the entrance. Everyone else soon heard squeals and laughter coming from inside.

Darien grabbed his bags and some of Serena's, and made his way inside. He looked around with satisfaction. It was exactly the way he had ordered it to be built one year ago. The girls didn't know, but this cabin was owned and built by Darien, and only he was to have access to stay in it. He made sure it was designed to fit the way Serena would like it best. And have all the rooms match the personalities and likings of her and her four best friends. This cabin was made for Serena, but of course, Serena was completely ignorant of that detail as well as the girls.

"Ohhh, Darien, can I go pick my room?" Serena asked him with enthusiasm. Darien smiled softly at the snow bunny.

"Sure, I'll go help actually, just let me get the rest of your bags," He said, and went outside again. Within seconds the two past lovers made their way up the stairs to the bedrooms. The stairwell split into two parts; one way led to five bedrooms and a bathroom, and the other way led to the same thing.

"Serena, go to the left side," Darien told her, and she listened, "This side has the rooms that I'm sure you and your friends would like most." Serena nodded and went to explore the rooms.

The first room on the right hand side had almost a Amazon look to it. It had a all sorts of colors on the walls that were everywhere. Some parts they stood out and others they just blended in, just like a forest. There was a brown carpet, and the furniture was all dark colored wood. The bed had forest green bed set, and a small couch at the end of the bed with a green cushion. There was a vanity against the wall, and a walk in closet. It was beautiful.

"Hmm…no, not this one," Serena said and went across the hall to the next room.

This room had a fire type look to it; everything was red, orange, and even black. The walls started out orange at the top, but gradually melted into red until it reached the blood red carpet. The same matching furniture that the first room had only it was black, and the bed set was a mixture of red, orange, and a little purple. It was one heated room.

"No, too much red," Serena said, and went across the hall again to the room next to the Amazon one. Darien coughed.

"Serena, I don't think you'd want to stay in that one," Darien started. Serena was just about to open the door, but turned around to look at Darien with question in her sapphire eyes.

"Why not?" Serena asked, but decided to look in anyway. It was the bathroom. Serena's mouth moved like she was saying 'oh' without any words. She moved across the hall again, to the room next to the fire one.

This was a very nice room. It looked like you stepped into a sunset on the beach. The walls had a design of a beautiful sunset on it that wrapped around the whole room. The sunset had yellows, reds, oranges, and even some pink here and there on it. The carpet had the color of sand on the beach, with scattered dark parts to resemble the pattern. Of course, it had the same matching furniture; only the wood was oak and very smooth. The bed set was blending orange and yellow together. It was a very peaceful room.

"Oh! I really like this room, but I think it fits Mina more. Heck, it reminds me of the one she has at home," Serena pondered out loud. She went to the last room on the right side, the one beside the bathroom.

When she walked in, she felt like she was going under the sea. The walls resembled the ocean for it had the mixture of blues and a little bit of green and gray. There were even little fish here and there on the wall. The carpet was a simple blue, and it matched the bed set. The furniture was made out of a light brown. It was nice.

Serena laughed, "No, but I'm sure Amy will pick this room." Finally, Serena reached the last room, and her eyes widened.

The last room had the colors of pastel pink, white, and silver. The walls were a simple pink with a white border. Serena walked up to the walls and noticed little silver painted moons and stars lining the every edge possible. Serena looked up at the ceiling. It was the same concept. The carpet was a mixture of white and pink with little lines of silver scattered. The furniture's frame was white, and sheets and pillows were pastel pink with white lace.

"Oh, my God," Serena whispered, "I absolutely love this room. It's so pretty!" Serena then jumped on the bed, her silver-blonde hair everywhere around her face. Serena giggled.

"So…this is the room you want then, Serena?" Darien asked even though he knew the answer. Serena sat up, and nodded her head rapidly. She leaped off the bed, and ran into Darien with a big hug.

"Yes. Thanks you," Serena said softly and hugged him tighter. Darien wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and hugged her back with a smile.

* * *

Okay. There it is, finally. I know it was mostly description, but yehhhh. The descriptions aren't that great, and I'm sorry. I could picture them in my head, but I was hard describing what I saw. If what I typed didn't exactly make sense then imagine the room the way you'd like to see it. Obviously, you know who gets each room, heh. But anyway...once again sorry for taking so long, and I am so thankful you guys are so patient with me. Please, don't stop! (Sorry, if there are any spelling mistakes, but I don't have an editor. It's just lil' ol' me!)

REVIEWS!

Muah!

-MoonlightMaiden14


	20. A Good Meal and Hot Chocolate

_Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long again. But yeah, here's the chapter anyway. I think it came out all right. Also, sorry again for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!_

* * *

Respectably, every girl got the room that fit them best. They were just about done unpacking when they all heard the guys call them from downstairs. Slowly, they left their rooms and went to meet up with them.

"What is it? We're almost done," Lita asked as she looked at the men.

"Actually, we only need Serena and Mina. We need you two to follow us done to the main building because there's a man down there who I'd like to make a deal with. Of course, you two will be needed to take notes…well, you know the rest," Darien explained looking at the girls in question. They nodded their heads in understanding, and went to fetch their cases.

"What will we do?" Raye asked curious.

"You'll be hanging out with us, sweetheart," Justin said as he wrapped an arm around Raye's shoulders. Raye elbowed him in the side, and moved away from him.

"You know pretty well that I don't like being called that. I don't exactly have the sweetest heart," She hissed. Justin only whimpered mockingly.

"Okay!" Serena said after her and Mina returned from upstairs, "You ready?"

"Yes," Darien said as he motioned to the door. Soon, they were on their way out. Justin went over to shut the door behind them, and turned around slapping his hands together.

"So! What shall we do, eh?" He asked with a grin. The three girls left over just rolled their eyes and returned to their rooms.

"What?" Justin said confused. His friends rolled their eyes as well, and flopped down on the couches.

"Let's just watch the game," Nate said flipping the TV on.

"But I want to woo Raye again. I'm not going to be able to do that watching a sport's game!" Justin whined.

"Just sit down," Zach said with his eyes glued to the screen.

"But don't you-," Justin tried again.

"Shh!" Nathan and Zach both said.

"Oh, fine!" Justin caved, and fell on the couch in a pout.

* * *

"How long is this gonna take?" Mina whined sitting at a table inside the café. Serena had her head resting on her palm staring with a bored expression on her face.

"I have no clue. How long have we been here?" She asked without looking over. Mina looked at the clock on the wall.

"An hour," She replied.

"Ugh!" Serena groaned. They were done taking notes awhile ago. Now the men were just sitting there chatting like old friends. Mina and Serena were bored stiff. They stared longingly out the window at all the other guests having a blast.

"This is basically our vacation, you know," Mina remarked. Serena nodded.

"Yep," She said dryly. A few more long minutes went by between Serena and Mina in silence when the men finally started saying their goodbyes. Pretty soon, the man left.

"Oi, wake up," Darien said snapping his fingers in front of Serena's drooping eyes.

"Can we go now?" She asked lazily.

"Yes, we can," Darien answered.

"Oh, finally!" Serena said with more energy, and her and Mina jumped off their chairs. Shortly afterwards, they left.

The four arrived back at the cabin in no time. Serena and Mina burst in like children.

"Lita! Where are you?!" They both called. They saw Lita coming down the stairs.

"You're back, finally. What is it?" Lita asked, but didn't need to question it any further. Mina and Serena's stomachs growled answering her question. Her mouth formed the shape of an O, and she headed towards the kitchen.

"Nathan, get in here! You can help!" She called from inside. Nathan left the couch, and listened.

After the meal was finished cooking, the group sat around the huge dining room table. Lita and Nathan had made chicken breast with country gravy, garlic mashed potatoes, and broccoli. Of course, it was one of Serena's favorite meals. Darien sat on one end of the table, while Serena sat at the other. The eight guardians sat between going in order from first command to fourth, meaning Mina was at Serena's right hand side, and Zach was at her left.

"Wow, Lita, this looks amazing," Serena commented as her plate was placed in front of her.

"Hey, I made it too," Nathan whined from fake hurt.

"It's okay, wittle Natey. You did a fine job, as well," Darien cooed to him like a child. Nathan's face twitched. Everyone else started laughing.

"Wow, Darien, I never…knew you could talk that way," Serena said with a giggle. Darien smiled at the beauty.

"You haven't been around me for awhile when I'm with these guys," He said as he gestured to his generals.

"Well, yes, but who's fault is that?" She shot back teasingly. Darien knew she was only playing, but the comment still hurt. Of course, he'd never show that it did.

Everyone began eating the meal, and there were moans of satisfaction when everyone took their first bite. It had to be the best meal anyone had every had that was home cooked in a long time! You could see love on everyone's faces.

"Man, you two, this is _really_ good!" Darien commented with unusual joy for him.

"Really good? No, Darien, it's _amazingly_ amazing," Serena said with a glint in her eye. She giggled.

"Fine, you win. You two did a wonderful job," Darien told them with appreciation. Lita blushed a slight pink at the praise. Her prince rarely commented her on her works.

"Thank you," She said quietly. Lita looked over at Nathan, and saw him smiling at her. She missed cooking with him that's for sure.

As they were eating their wonderfully made dinner, they chatted like old friends again. It was like nothing had happened between them. They talked of the food, the scenery outside, Christmas, tomorrow's plan, and old memories. Serena didn't remember a time where she had so much fun with men. She looked across the table at the ebony haired man sitting at the other end. Her eyes softened longingly. She wished they were still together because she missed him deeply. Unknown to her, that man was thinking the same thing about Serena.

"Boy, I'm stuffed!" Mina remarked as she leaned back in her chair patting her bloated stomach.

"God, Mina, don't do that. You look pregnant," Kunzite joked. Mina just glared at him with a giggle.

"Oh, come on. How are we going to work all this off?" Serena asked yawning.

"It looks to me that you're sleepy. I don't think it's the right time to think of working out," Darien noticed. Serena just sighed.

"Yeah, I'll just go to bed after I've done 500 crunches," She said with a serious face. The others just looked at her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing. We're going to bed," The girls said and began to head upstairs. Serena just smiled, and followed suit.

"Goodnight, you guys," Serena said waving. She glanced at Darien for a mere second, and went upstairs.

* * *

Darien looked at the clock in his pitch black room. The number stood out like a sore thumb with its bright blue color. It was 3 a.m. and Darien was still awake. He just couldn't fall asleep knowing Serena was in the house. He has been tossing and turning since I got ready for bed. Justin's obnoxious snoring down the hall didn't help either. He decided that maybe a glass of warm milk would shoot the lights off in his head. He got up from his bed, and left his room. Darien quietly went down the stairs so he wouldn't wake anybody, especially Raye. She was a bitch when she was woken up. He tiptoed to the kitchen and poured himself his milk in a small glass. Darien was just about to go back upstairs when he heard a slight movement in the living room. He snuck over to it, and saw there was a small fire lit. Then his midnight blue eyes wondered over to the couch where a young woman sat with a mug of something in her hands.

"Serena?" He said quietly as he went the rest of the way in the living room. She gasped as she looked at him.

"What are you doing awake?" Serena asked Darien with wide eyes. Darien looked over her little choice of pajamas. Well, it wasn't that little, but for the winter it was odd. She was wearing pink bunnies' pajama bottoms, and a matching pink tank top. He chuckled silently at her pink bunny slippers that adored her feet.

"Well, little bunny, I could ask you the same question," He retorted.

"I just wanted a cup of hot chocolate," She said and showed him her mug.

"At three in the morning," He asked with a laugh.

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one with milk in your hand," She said. Darien looked at his glass.

"I couldn't fall asleep, and you used to tell me to get a glass of warm milk to help," He defended. Serena's eyes went wide.

"You remember that?" She asked quietly. Darien nodded.

"Of course. I remember everything you ever told me," He confirmed. Serena patted the spot next to her, and Darien listened by sitting there. He brought the milk to his lips, but noticed Serena staring at him from the corner of his eye. He drank it. When he looked back at her, she had returned to sipping her own drink.

As Serena was still sipping her hot chocolate, Darien didn't leave after he finished his milk. They made small talk of their own. They even brought up some old memories that weren't mentioned at the table. Serena giggled as Darien laughed. It felt like the past again. They both never wanted this moment to end. Darien was in the middle of talking when he felt a light weight fall on his shoulder. He looked down at Serena to see her asleep. Darien smiled softly, and reached behind him for a blanket. He placed it over himself, and Serena who was curled up by his side. Finally, he closed his own eyes with his arm resting on her waist. Soon, he was asleep too not caring what the morning would bring.

* * *

_Yes, I'm going to finally start getting them together because I, too, agree this is taking way too long! I hope you liked the chapter. It only took me two days to write. It would have taken me one if I wasn't interrupted by my mom to get off. -.- I stayed home from school today because I've been sick, but I feel better now! Yay!_

_REVIEW!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. Everyone, please check out my newest story "The Deal of Death". I'm really enjoying myself writing it. I think it's a good story, but it's not doing as well as this one. But of course, this story will always be my big baby. -glows- Thanks!_


	21. Snow Tubing and Charades

_Hey, everyone. I'm endlessly sorry for the long wait. But you want to hear the good news? School is out for the summer!! Yay!! Hopefully, that means more frequent updates. Hopefully!_

* * *

The first week flew by rapidly. Darien had told Serena and Mina that business-wise this would be the busiest week. Serena and Mina didn't have much time to actually have fun during the week. Fortunately, the deal that Darien had been aiming for finally landed on Saturday – today.

"So … what are we going to do to celebrate?" Mina cried happily. They were so relieved that the deal was made. A huge weight was lifted off their shoulders.

"Hmm … I was thinking that we go snow tubing?" Darien answered with a grin.

"Are you serious?!" Serena shouted, "This would be the first real fun that we've had all week!"

"Yes, I know," Darien smiled, "Now, go get changed!"

All five of the girls squealed in excitement as they raced each other up the staircase. In fifteen minutes, they were heading out to the snow tubing area. They watched as tube after tube went flying down the snow. There were ten lanes for the snow tubers to go down. The first three were for singles, the next two were for doubles, after that the next three were for threes or fours and the last two were for a total of five tubers at once.

"Ahh, so exciting!" Serena cried as the cord that was attached to her tube was pulling her up the snow covered hill.

Darien laughed at her joyful face, "It doesn't take much to impress you."

"It never has!" Serena smiled at his handsome face. Over the past week, they were beginning to get closer and closer. Once they reached the top, Mina and Serena wanted to ride together down one of the doubles lane. They sat inside each of their snow tubes and were soon pushed by one of the workers. They soared down the snowy lane as fast as ever. They cold air was making their cheeks turn a bright, but soft pink. They both grinned and yelled happily as the glided over a slight hill and bounced back onto the ground. Slowly, the two came to a stop at the bottom.

"Whoa! What a rush!" Mina breathed.

"Yeah, but it was so much _fun_!" Serena squealed along with Mina.

"Hey!" The other girls said as they just finished their turn down the lanes.

"Hey, guys," The two blondes greeted.

"You wanna go on the five max?" Lita suggested.

"Yes!!" Everyone shouted. They ran back over to the cord, and made their way back up. Soon, they were all flying down the last lane together. The group laughed the whole way down, and kept on laughing at the bottom.

"Hey, Serena, would you like to do me the honor of going on the doubles with me?" Darien asked. Serena looked over at him. She giggled when she noticed flakes of snow adoring his jet-black hair. She reached up and flung his hair everywhere to make the flakes fly out.

"Sure!" Serena smiled. Instead of riding the cord, Darien and Serena decided to walk up in the middle of the returning lane. Darien looked questionably down at Serena's hand that was hanging lazily by her side. Hesitantly, he reached for it, and took of hold of her hand in his strong one. Serena looked down at their hands and smiled. Soon, they were at the top waiting to go down.

"You ready?" Darien asked as they were about to be pushed down the lane.

Serena nodded, "Definitely."

In no time, they took off down the lane as fast as ever. Darien cried out happily, which made Serena smile. She looked over at his wind-blown hair, and his flushed face. He never looked so handsome. Of course, Darien was thinking she never looked more beautiful.

--

Finally, after a few hours of fun, the group of ten stumbled into the warm cabin. They shed their big winter coats, boats, gloves, hats, and scarves at the front door to dry, and went to the living room.

"Hmm … how about we play a game of charades?" Kevin suggested as they sat down with mugs of hot chocolate.

"Oh, good idea!" Mina agreed, "You go first, Kev."

Kevin got up in front of everyone and started his turn. He put one finger to show how many words there were.

"One word," Everyone said. Kevin pointed to his nose, and then made his hands go into a fist but then pop back out.

"Uhh … flashing?" Amy tried. Kevin made his head go side-to-side in a maybe.

"Umm … blinking?" Mina guessed. Kevin nodded. He then put his thumbs on either side of his head to make them look like antlers.

"Antlers!" Serena shouted. Kevin nodded as he pointed at her.

"Uhh … Rudolph!" Mina cried. Kevin nodded with excitement and clapped.

"Yeah!" Mina squealed happily. For her turn she did Jack Frost, which Amy got right, of course. Then Amy did an amazing show of angel, which, surprisingly, Raye got correct. Raye made everyone believe she was the devil, which wasn't so hard.

"The devil during the Christmas season?" Justin asked even though he was the one who got it right.

"Shut up," Raye grumbled. Justin did a hilarious act of Nathan, which Nate totally got. Nate then showed everyone his skills of being Emeril, which Lita guessed right. Finally, Lita did a show of a princess, and Serena guessed on that one.

"Okay, Rena, it's your turn," Lita said as she sat down next to Nathan. Serena smiled slightly to see those two beginning to get back together so quickly. Serena started her turn by putting two fingers up.

"Two words," Everyone said. Serena made her hands go over her stomach in a big bump.

"Pregnant woman!" Mina cried. Serena blushed, but shook her head. She then pinched her cheeks, and rubbed them till they went red.

"Rosy cheeks," Amy tried. Serena nodded. She acted like she swung a sack of potatoes over her shoulders, and flung them into the back of something.

"Santa Claus," Darien said. Serena jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yep! Endy got it!" She cried then she covered her mouth at the old pet name. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Well, I think it's time for bed," Raye yawned.

"Yeah, I'll walk you to your room," Justin said as they made their way upstairs. Everyone said their goodnights and followed suit leaving Serena and Darien alone.

"Sorry about that," Serena apologized.

"I don't mind," Darien smiled. Serena smiled back at him.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked her. Serena nodded.

"Mm, yes. I had a great time," She said sincerely, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Darien said, "Goodnight, Serena."

"Goodnight," Serena said as she watched him walk upstairs, "Endymion."

--

Tonight was Serena's turn for not being able to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Darien. She wanted to see him so bad, but was scared of being rejected. Serena loved her room and all, but she wanted to be in his arms instead. Getting the courage, she rose from her bed, and tiptoed her way to his room. She didn't want to wake the others, so she slowly cracked the door open.

"Darien?" She whispered into the black abyss.

"Hmm?" She heard him groan from his bed, "Serena, is that you?"

Serena entered his room quietly, "Yeah."

Darien sat up in bed, "What is it? What are you doing awake this late?"

"I couldn't sleep," She said softly, "Can-Can I … stay in here … with you tonight?"

Darien was surprised that she was in his room during the night like this, but she wanted to sleep with him? Gosh, he was astonished beyond belief. He didn't know what to say.

"Uhh … of course, Sere," He answered. He watched as her small shadow tiptoed to his bedside.

"It's all right. I won't do anything to you," Darien reassured her. Soon, he felt her slight weight next to him. Darien hesitantly reached out for her, and found her waist where he wrapped his arm around her. He was surprised when she scooted closer to his side, and was soon asleep. Darien couldn't decide if he would sleep soundly because she was here or not sleep at all because she was here. Either way, he was happy to have her in his arms again.

* * *

_Aww, ain't that sweet? Christmas Day will be up shortly on here, I hope. Once again, sorry for the wait. But you've made it this far, so why give up now? Thanks!_

_REVIEWS, PLEASE! REVIEWS!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I'd love for everyone to check out "The Deal of Death". It's coming out really good! :)_


	22. Denial and Authority

_Hello! Gosh, I know I haven't updated in a really long time. Don't worry; I feel really bad. I was on the phone last night with my boyfriend telling him that I felt really bad that I haven't updated most of my stories - especially this one - in a really long time. I felt really guitly, and told myself I would update tomorrow/today. So here! Guilt drove me to update. Plus, I wanted to anyway. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

Serena opened her eyes to a room that wasn't hers. She remembered last night and how she couldn't fall asleep. She looked beside her, and saw Darien still asleep. He looked like a little boy when he was sleeping. He looked adorable. As much as Serena didn't want to leave him, she had to. What happened to her anyway? She was resenting him only a little over a week ago, and now she spent the night in his room? What is she thinking!?

Serena got out of the bed slowly as to not wake the prince. She quietly crept out of the room, and returned to her own. Crawling into bed, Serena thought over the past week. Ever since this Christmas business trip happened everything has been changing. Darien is still the man who broke her heart six years ago! Why was she melting into his arms again so fast?

"Because you still love him, Rena," Mina said quietly as she entered her room. Serena opened her eyes quickly, but didn't bother sitting up.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" She whispered. Mina smiled as she crawled in next to her best friend.

"We're linked, Serena. I can hear your thoughts," Mina told her.

"Yes, I know. We can communicate telepathically except when we block the link so we can think in private," Serena said. Mina laughed.

"Yeah," She said simply.

Serena sighed, "I know I still love him, but I don't want to. Ever since I got here, I've felt so… easy."

"Yeah, I feel the same way. I can't help but stare at Kevin when he's around or shine whenever he speaks to me nicely," Mina agreed.

"It's just… back at the office I held so much resentment. It was so strong, but now… it seems like it's all gone," Serena moaned. She didn't understand what was going on, "Everything is just moving too fast. I don't like it."

"Yes, Rena, I know. Maybe it's like that because you get to see him when he's in a better mood. At the office… it's work, and he has the pressure of being president. Here… he can be himself," Mina tried to explain. Serena nodded.

"I don't want… to love him anymore, Mina. I don't," Serena began to cry, "He broke my heart into a million pieces, and I had to clean it up. It took me years to get over him. I've barely dated. I thought I moved on, but I didn't. Now, he's back, and my heart… is beating for him again, but I don't want it to. Oh, Mina, I-I don't know what to do,"

"Shh, it's okay," Mina soothed as she brushed her hair.

"I don't want to love Endymion anymore," Serenity cried softly, "Please, help me forget him. Please."

"If you want to let him go, you have to do it yourself, princess. Even though I'm the Scout of Love and Beauty, I cannot help you. I can only be there for you," Mina told her. Serena nodded, but continued to weep.

--

Darien was downstairs with the guys. He was disappointed when he woke up and Serena wasn't there anymore. Nathan made him some black coffee, and his second cup was in his hands. He hadn't seen Serena at all this morning. The men heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs, and Darien looked with hope that it was Serena. It was only Raye, Lita, and Amy.

"Good morning," They greeted. Nathan smiled at Lita.

"Good morning, beautiful," He said as he kissed her cheek. Lita smiled at the gesture. The others raised their eyebrows at the couple.

We made up last night. We're going to start dating again," Lita said happily, "Do you need help with breakfast, Nate?"

"Sure," He answered.

Darien looked around, and noticed everyone was getting along again. Lita and Nathan made up, and are a couple again. Amy and Zach are shyly coming closer, and are currently bent over a book. Raye and Justin had a rocky start, but everyone knew they were already close to having sex. The only thing is that Mina and Kevin are still apart, and Serena and him are too.

Finally, Mina slowly came downstairs to greet everyone.

"Hi," She said with a small smile.

"Hi, Mina," Kevin greeted.

"Where's Serena?" Darien finally asked. Everyone knew he was waiting to ask that.

"She's still sleeping. She's not up to doing anything today, so she's just going to rest in her room," Mina hesitantly answered him. Darien began to rise from the bar stool.

"Alone," Mina said. Darien looked at the blonde quickly.

"I can see her if I want to," Darien said with authority.

"Yes, you can, but she doesn't want you to. Now, leave her alone, Endymion," Mina snapped. Her eyes shined brightly from the protectiveness of her princess.

"Don't talk to him that way, Mina," Kevin defended his prince, "He is higher than you."

Mina looked at the man sharply, "If I may remind you, good sir, that my princess is higher than any of us. She could easily strike all of us dead if she so pleased, but she would never do that. I'm first in command of the Sailor Soldiers, and you will listen to me. I don't care if you're my boss. When it comes to Serenity, I bow only to her," Mina told him with ice in her words, "I trust you to remember you're place in her presence as well as my own."

Kevin gulped. It was very rare when Mina was serious. It usually only happened when it came down to Serenity. They were cousins which only made the bond stronger. Mina definitely deserved her title.

"Of course, Mina, but if I may remind you of one thing: I am first in command of Endymion's generals. It is my duty to protect my prince, and I don't take such outbursts towards him kindly. Listening to your point, I understand your position, and I'll make sure Endymion will respect Serenity's privacy," Kevin responded with a nod.

"Thank you," Mina said simply. She turned away from the men, and went back upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Darien asked with anger.

"Mina is right. I think you should just let Serenity rest for the day," Kevin answered him a few minutes.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going out for a smoke," Darien said coldly. He pulled out some cigarettes and began to walk outside.

"Where did you get those? You don't smoke!" Justin called out as he went after the prince. Everyone looked out the window, and saw Justin going after Darien down the street.

Kevin sighed, "That was unexpected."

"It was," Nathan answered as he stirred some pancake batter.

--

"Mina?" Serena called out quietly. They have been spending the day together in Serena's pink room.

"Yeah?" Mina asked as she walked over to her.

"Have you noticed that the snow here is fake?" She asked randomly. Mina laughed slightly.

"Yeah, Amy told me," Mina answered.

"Of course, she did," Serena laughed.

"What about it?" Mina went on.

"It's just… there hasn't been a white Christmas for six years," Serena told her.

"Yeah, I know. It's kinda sad," Mina responded, "Do you think it'll snow on Christmas this year?"

"I hope so," Serena answered her, "I miss white Christmases."

"Yeah, me too," Mina agreed, "Now, I brought you up your hot chocolate, but it's very hot. Be careful."

"What am I five?" Serena giggled as Mina gave her the drink, "Thanks."

Serena and Mina sat in Serena's room sipping hot chocolate and gossiping. Serena didn't know what was waiting for in the future, but as long as her friends were beside her… she didn't care. She wanted love, but right now… she was happy.

--

Darien sat in front of the lit fireplace in his black room. He stared into the flames trying to clear his head. Things were going so well between him and Serena. He didn't understand why it suddenly changed. Maybe he was only getting close to her because of sexual tension? Did he still love her? Probably not. He didn't know. If getting laid was the problem, then that could be solved easily.

Darien rose from the black couch that was placed in front of the fireplace. He walked swiftly down the staircase, grabbed his jacket, and was on his way out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asked. He was sitting on the porch.

"Out," Darien answered simply.

"Don't get smart with me, Endymion. You're going to get laid, aren't you?" Kevin pried.

"How do you know?" Darien asked with out looking at him. Kevin noticed the change in the atmosphere. He looked up at the sky, and noticed the storm clouds beginning to form.

"There's no need to get angry, and affect the weather," Kevin told him, "If you want to get laid, go ahead. I'm not about to stop you."

Kevin's words didn't help changed the Prince of Earth's mood. The storm kept forming in the sky. Kevin knew Serenity was on his mind.

"I don't know when I'll be back," Darien said emotionless, "Don't wait up for me."

"I won't," Kevin said loudly as the wind began to pick up. Darien stood there in silence for a minute, but then made his way down to the main building to find a lady at the bar. Kevin watched on the porch as the rain began to pour down, but the prince didn't seem to care. He kept heading down the trail with out a second thought.

'_I guess the playboy is back_,' Kevin thought as he went inside to tell everyone that a storm was beginning.

* * *

_Okay... there's the chapter. I thought that Serena was taking him back wayyyy to easily. I mean, you have to admit it. Eh, so hopefully... everyone will like this chapter. Please, let me in on your thoughts. I love the long reviews the most. :)_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I started a vampire and goddess story called "Bloody Lust". Please, R&R. I really like it._


	23. Moondusted Reality

_Hello! Welcome to Chapter 23! I'm really proud of this chapter for some reason. I hope you like what I did with it. :)_

* * *

A crack of thunder rattled the cabin where the Sailor Scouts and Endymion's Generals were residing in. Once the sound echoed throughout the house, Serena and Mina came running down the stairs in a rush. Their sudden screams following them.

"Oh, my God! Where did this storm come from?!" Mina screamed as a flash of lightning lit up the house. Suddenly, the lights shut off, which made the two blondes scream again in fear. Kevin walked into the cabin after hearing the girls scream.

He walked over to Mina, "It's okay, Mina. I'm here."

Mina put her arms around the man, and held on tight. She reached out for her cousin and pulled her into the hug too. Serena held onto her two friends, but was looking for one black-haired person.

When she noticed he wasn't around, the fear built up more. She didn't know if he was in the house or out in this storm. She may be confused about her feelings right now, but that didn't mean he deserved to be out in this horrible weather. Besides, Christmas was in only two days!

"W-Where's Darien?" Serena stuttered out, but screamed again when thunder shook the ground again.

"It's all right, Rena," Mina soothed.

"He went down to the bar at the main building," Kevin told the scared princess, "Just now."

Serena pulled back fiercely, "You mean he is out in this?! We – I mean, I have to go save him!"

"No!" Mina cried out, but was interrupted by Kevin.

"It's okay, Serenity. He'll be all right. He is the Prince of Earth after all," Kevin tried to make her see reason.

"I don't give a damn if he's the prince of this planet or not! He could still get hurt!" Serena told him.

"No, he won't," Kevin sighed, "His emotions caused this storm, princess."

"What?" Serena whispered in shock.

"Yes. You see, the weather can be affected by strong emotions that Endymion feels at the time. He's linked to Earth because of being the prince. Sometimes, you can predict how he feels at that moment just by looking at the weather," Kevin explained.

"You mean, if he's really happy… it'll be sunny and if he's pissed off… it'll storm real badly?" Raye asked with her arms crossed, "That's a load of bullshit."

"Raye!" Justin hissed.

"Well, it's true!" Raye defended.

"I understand why Raye is being cynical, but it's the truth. The ability to affect the Earth's nature of weather runs in the Terrain royal blood line. The only control Endymion has over it is the control he possesses over his emotions, and how he deals with them," Kevin said.

"So… you're also saying that if flowers don't bloom by spring, something is wrong with the prince? Or maybe if the crops down grow in time for the harvest season, something is wrong with the prince? Or even if… there's a drought that affects the crops from growing and the flowers from blooming, there is something bothering Endymion? Is that what you're saying, Kunzite?" Serenity asked.

"Not exactly that way, no. The royal family can't be blamed for every single problem that Mother Nature throws at us. If that was the way, then they would be killed," Kevin said, "It can be very confusing at times."

"Yeah, you're right about that," Everyone sighed.

--

Darien sat at the bar down in the main building. He had a shot of vodka in his hands. He came down here to find a woman, but every one that approached him didn't live up to his standards.

"What the hell?" Darien mumbled. Suddenly, a woman sat down on the next stool and turned towards him.

"Hi," She said almost shyly. Darien put on his smile.

"Hello, miss," He greeted kindly. He glanced over her quickly. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulders, hazel eyes, and a friendly face. She was slim, curvy and tall.

"Aren't you the president of Shields, Inc? You look exactly like Darien Shields," She said with a questioning look.

"Um, yes. I'm Darien Shields. And you are…?" Darien introduced himself.

"Oh! I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Kasey," Kasey said. Darien smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kasey," He said politely.

"So… what brings you here?" Kasey asked him.

"Christmas. I'm here with a bunch of friends," Darien told her.

"Oh, I see. All guys?" She gave him a tempting smile.

"Um… no. There's five guys, including me, and five girls," Darien said, "We're all… friends, I guess."

"You guess? Why would you be uncertain about friends?" Kasey pried into his personal life.

"I'm not uncertain about the guys, believe me. I grew up with them," Darien responded.

Kasey nodded, "Then you have a problem with the girls?"

"Not as much. I don't mind four of them… well, three of them if you count what happened today," Darien uttered.

"Okay. Then… what about them is bothering you?" Kasey kept prying. Darien sighed.

"Why do you care?" Darien asked her. She was being really nosy.

"If I see a problem, I try to help," Kasey told him with a small smile.

"Is that so?" Darien sighed, "Well, if you must know, the one is my ex."

Kasey gasped in surprise, "Really! Well, why in the world would you bring your ex on a Christmas vacation?"

Darien laughed for no reason, "We broke up six years ago. I left for America right after I told her that I no longer loved her. I didn't come back until now. As you know, I'm the president of Shields, Inc. Ironically, she became my secretary."

Kasey's eyes got wide, "Oh, wow. That is ironic."

"Yeah," Darien said softly. Kasey became quiet for a few minutes.

"So… why did you bring her on this trip if you don't love her anymore?" Kasey asked him gently.

"Because… I told her it was a business trip, and that she had to come because she's my secretary," Darien told her, "It wasn't really a business trip exactly. Well, I needed to do _some_ business, but not really. I made her come so I could get a chance to… get her back."

Kasey clapped at his confession, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew it! If you want her back that means you still love her, right?"

At her question, Darien paused in his thoughts. Inside, he knew that question was going to come, but it still shocked him. Why was she helping him this way? Did he love Serena? Does he still love her? The answer was so simple. Why does he deny it, and cover it up as only being for sex.

"Yes," Darien whispered, "I love her. I still love her."

"That's right. I'm glad you realized it. By the way, Darien, what is her name?" Kasey asked.

"Serenity," Darien breathed. Her name never sounded so wonderful on his tongue.

"What a beautiful name. You know, she loves you too," Kasey uttered the secret. Darien smiled.

"I know," He said, "Thank you, Kasey."

"You're welcome, Endymion," She responded. Darien's eyes widen at his full name, and twisted to look at her. She was gone. Moon dust was sprinkled on the stool where she was sitting. He knew it wasn't Serenity, but then… who was it? The answer struck him.

"Thank you again," Darien whispered to the air, "Queen Serenity."

Darien sprung up from his seat, raced out the door, and was on the trail back to the cabin. Serenity was waiting. The storm was ending.

* * *

_I think I did a good job on this chapter. Was that a surprise? Was it?! I like it! squeals Please, let me in on your thoughts. Btw, only two chapters left: final and epilogue. Stay tune for the finale!!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	24. Merry Christmas, My Love

_Story: A Boss for Christmas_

_Chapter: Twenty Four_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serena/Darien (Serenity/Endymion)_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I know it was kind of a long wait, but this took awhile to write. It was hitting 11 pages on Word. It was worth it. Well, this is the final chapter that will be followed up by the epilogue. Enjoy._

* * *

The rain was starting to stop as Darien raced up the slippery trail. Christmas was going to be in two days! He needed to straighten things out with Serena before then. He could just see the big grin on her face when he told her that he loved her. Darien couldn't stop smiling. Suddenly, Darien slipped on a slippery rock beneath his foot, and landed on his hands and knees. Gritting his teeth at the unexpected impact, he lifted himself back up to standing position. He brushed the dirt and excess water off of his dirty jeans, and wiped his hands together. Once he looked somewhat decent, he returned to his former speed. Finally, he reached the cabin, and burst through the doors. It was late at night, so he hoped he didn't wake anyone up.

"Hello?" Darien called out, "Anyone awake?"

"Do you realize what time it is?" Kevin's scolding voice answered him.

"No, I don't, actually. You care to enlighten me with the hour?" Darien said in happy sarcasm.

"It is one in the morning," Kevin answered him as he stood from the sofa.

"Is it now? Well, Kevin, I'm thrilled to know that you can tell time. Thank you for the information. Now, where's Serena?" Darien asked. Kevin grunted at his question.

"Where do you think? She's asleep. She and the girls are going shopping for Christmas gifts tomorrow, and will be gone all day. They all need their rest," Kevin informed him. Darien groaned.

"All day!? But… I have to talk to her _now_," Darien complained at the unfortunate delay.

"Do you now? Well, she's asleep. I'm sure you're tired, too. I think I'll escort you to your room," Kevin said as he began leading Darien upstairs.

"Excuse me? I'm not seven years old, Kunzite. I can go by myself!" Darien almost whined.

"You are acting so unlike yourself. Hmm… like a child, maybe? You act that way; I treat you that way," Kevin responded as they were almost at the top of the stairs. At Kevin's statement, Darien turned around and looked at the general sharply.

"Do not disrespect me, Kunzite. Get off your own high horse, and learn your place in _my_ presence. I am not a child – I am simply happy. Is that so wrong? Now, pull out whatever is up your ass, and shove it down your throat before my fist does the job instead," Darien sneered in anger. After he was done, he went down the hall and into his room. Kevin became silent, and followed suit into his own room.

--

Serena's lovely eyes popped open. She looked over to the window, and saw that it was still cloudy out. Darien sprang up into her mind, and she wondered if he was home yet. At the thought of him, Serena smacked herself in the forehead.

"Forget about him," She mumbled to herself. She got up from her bed, went to her closet, and pulled out the day's outfit. Taking her clothes, she went into the bathroom to take her shower. In no time, she came back out dressed and ready to go! Then, there was a slight knock on her door.

"Coming!" She called as she reached the door, and opened it. It was Mina.

"You ready to go shopping!?" Mina squealed in excitement. Serena laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Aren't I always?" Serena smiled as she stepped out of her room. The rest of the girls emerged from their bedrooms, and followed Serena and Mina downstairs. They were going to shop and eat out, and it was going to be just the girls. It was exactly what Serena needed.

--

Darien stood at the top of the staircase by the railing. He watched the girls as they began to walk out the door. He wasn't going to interrupt their day. It would be too cruel even if it was good news. Serena did deserve a day with her friends. He loved her so he would let her enjoy it. Besides, he planned on spending the rest of his life with her. Darien was brought out of his thoughts from the sound of the door closing. He looked and saw them getting into the car, and driving away. It was going to be a long day.

"Don't worry, Dare. With them gone, we can plan Christmas," Justin said as he came up next to him. Darien looked over at his blonde friend. He nodded in agreement.

"What should we do?" Nathan asked. The men sat around the kitchen's bar, while Nathan made them breakfast.

"We need to decorate. We don't even have a tree yet," Zach noticed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We'll need to go out and buy a tree then," Nathan said as he whisked together scrambled eggs.

"What about presents?" Kevin asked, "Did anyone get those?"

"Yep. We went shopping before, remember? They're stashed in Darien's closet," Zach reminded everyone.

"Oh, that's right," Justin whistled.

"What about Christmas dinner?" Darien asked.

"Lita and I already discussed it together so you don't need to worry about that," Nathan said as he served the eggs.

"Hmm… I'm trying to think what else," Darien thought, "Oh, what about music?"

"I got that covered!" Justin said proudly, "I brought our CD's."

"Where are they?" Everyone asked.

"In my room," Justin told them.

"You better not have broken them," Kevin growled. Justin held his hands up.

"I didn't!" He said.

Zach sighed, "I wish it would snow."

"Me too," Nathan agreed, "Can't Darien make it snow? He is the Prince of Earth. He has to be good for something."

"Hey," Darien said hurt, "No, it wouldn't be right if I was the reason it snowed."

"Yeah, if it did snow it should be natural," Kevin said.

"But there hasn't been a white Christmas in six years," Justin whined.

"No," Darien said. Justin huffed defeated. Everyone went silent in thought as they ate their scrambled eggs.

"What about ice cream? The girls are going to want that available, especially Serena," Kevin spoke up as he finished his breakfast. Darien downed the rest of his milk.

"There's plenty of ice cream in the freezer," He said. Finally, everyone finished the rest of their eggs.

"We should get started," Kevin said. He got up from the stool, and began putting his coat and boots on.

"Yes, we'll get the tree last," Zach said as he, too, began to get ready to leave.

"Good idea. Let's go," Darien said after he put his coat and boats on, and walked out the door.

--

While the guys we out getting ready for Christmas, the girls were having a great day at the mall. So far, they each had at least one bag. Currently, they were in F.y.e. looking for music.

"What about Linkin Park? Darien likes that," Serena asked the others. She was still searching for Darien's gift.

"Eh, music would be better for a birthday or something. Christmas calls for something… special," Mina said as she looked at a Paramore CD.

"Yeah, Mina's right. You should buy him something that will remind him of you every time he sees it or wears it or whatever," Raye agreed. She walked up to the cash register to get herself a Hinder CD. Lita walked up beside her.

"You like Hinder?" She asked. Raye glanced over at her as she paid.

"Of course. They're pretty good. Their song Room 21 is so dirty," Raye giggled, "Besides that song, the others are very good. I'll let you borrow it sometime, if you want."

Lita nodded, "I'll probably take you up on that offer."

Once Raye got her CD, they walked over to Amy. She was looking through the pop section, and was currently holding a Celine Dion DVD.

"What's that?" Lita asked as she took it out of her blue-haired friend's hands.

"It's Celine Dion. It's her last show in Los Vegas. I might buy it," Amy said as she took it back from the Amazon, "She has amazing love songs." Lita and Raye still looked confused as to who she was.

Amy sighed, "She sings the theme song to _Titanic_."

"Oh, the one with Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet?" Raye asked, "That is such a sad, romantic movie."

"Yes, it is. I bawled my eyes out when Jack died," Lita said as she pretended to wipe a tear away. Raye nodded sympathetically as she patted her friend on the back.

"Anyway, why are you going to buy it, Ames?" Raye asked her.

"Serena likes her music," Amy said as she took it up to the cash register, and bought the DVD.

Finally, the girls were able to leave F.y.e., and walked over to EB Games. They knew the guys enjoyed playing video games. Of course, that didn't mean they were actually going to buy them any.

"What 'bout Super Smash Bros. Brawl for Justin?" Serena asked her group of friends as she showed them the game.

"For Justin? What about for _us_?! I loved Melee, and I heard Brawl was even better," Lita squealed as she grabbed the game from her friend. The Scouts laughed at the Amazon.

"Then buy it for us, Lita," Raye said. Lita nodded, and took it up to the cash register.

The next store they went to was Aéropostale – the only best clothing store, in their opinion. It took them an hour in there, and each came out with bags. Then, the ladies went to Wet Seal, and Serena and Mina came out with a bag of their own.

"I thought this was supposed to be gift shopping – you know, for _others_," Raye scolded at the several bags everyone was holding.

"It is, but that doesn't mean we can't spoil ourselves a little. Besides, the mall is too _tempting_," Mina said as she bounced off to the next store.

Serena sighed, "I still haven't found anything for Darien. I have one thing for everyone, but him."

"Don't worry, you'll find it," Raye reassured her.

They were walking past Hot Topic when something caught Serena's eyes. Displayed in the window was a necklace. It had a small, silver cross that had a few silver beads next to it on each side hanging from a long, black cord. It had a mysterious look to it like it held many secrets.

"It's perfect," Serena whispered, "It's just like him."

"Yes, but how much is it?" Raye asked as they went into the store.

Amy went up to a sales clerk. "How much is that cross necklace that's being displayed up front?"

"Oh, that? It's… 79.50," She said as she smacked gum around in her mouth.

"It's that expensive _here_?" Lita questioned. The sales clerk nodded.

"Would you like it?" She asked. Serena sighed. Should she spend that much on Darien? The man she loved, but didn't want to anymore. Was it worth it?

Serena nodded, "Yes, I would like it."

The sales clerk smiled, went to get the necklace, and rang it up for Serena. She put it in a black case, into a bag, and handed it to Serena. She smiled again.

"You made a wonderful choice. I hope your man likes it," She said with a wink. Serena blushed, and left the store. She, too, hoped Darien would like his gift. She really hoped he would.

--

The guys were back at the cabin again with everything they needed, including a tree. They had to decorate it as well as the cabin. Nathan was in the kitchen preparing for Christmas dinner the next night.

"Why are you preparing dinner now, Nate? Christmas isn't until tomorrow!" Justin called as he helped Zach wrap the white lights around the tree.

"I'm not actually making the meal. I'm just making sure I have everything ready to make it," Nate called back from the kitchen.

"When are the girls going to be back?" Zach asked.

"I don't know. They shouldn't be much longer, but I hope we finish decorating before they do," Kevin said as he placed the silver tinsel on the tree with beauty. Soon, the tree was finished except for the fact that Darien needed to place the matching silver star on the top. He didn't even need a stool as he carefully placed it on the top of the tree.

"It looks great. I think the girls will be proud," Kevin said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"The whole place looks great," Darien commented as he looked around at the decoration throughout the living room, "A job well done, men."

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison, including Nathan who returned to the room.

"Let's hit the sack now. The girls don't need us to be awake for when they get home," Justin said as he made his way upstairs.

"Yeah. I'm tired anyway," Zach yawned as well as Nathan. They, too, went upstairs.

"We did a good job," Kevin said. Darien nodded.

"Yeah, we did, but I agree with Justin. We should go to bed," Darien said. Kevin agreed, and the two men went upstairs as well.

--

The girls quietly crept into the cabin. They looked around, but all the lights were off. Lita reached to turn the light on, but Serena stopped her.

"No, don't. They probably spent the whole day decorating. I want to be surprised in the morning, don't you?" She asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do you think the guys are asleep?" Mina asked as they felt their way towards the stairs.

Raye listened closely, "Yep, they are. I can hear Justin's snoring from down here."

Finally, the made it to the stairs, and went to their rooms. They said their goodnights, and departed. Serena walked into her room, and turned the light on. She would spend some time wrapping her gifts. Then, she'd go to sleep. It's only eleven anyway.

--

Serena's beautiful, sapphire eyes fluttered open to the early morning rays of the sun. Her silver-blonde hair was spread across the bed like a blanket as she stretched her body. She smiled as she realized it was Christmas morning. The princess pulled the sheets away from her body, and made her way to the door in her pink bunny pajama pants, white tank top, and matching pink robe that had a bunny on left pocket. Of course, she couldn't forget the matching slippers. Serena had no worries about her presents. She had finished wrapping last night, and placed them under the tree carefully. She was proud because she did it in the dark. Finally, she stepped out into the hall way, which was decorated nicely, and hurried downstairs.

"Merry Christmas, Serenity!" Everyone shouted from the living room.

"Merry Christmas, you guys," Serena said with a grin.

"Merry Christmas, Endymion!" Everyone shouted again from the living room. Serena turned around to see Darien walking behind her.

"Merry Christmas," Darien said to the group, "and Merry Christmas to you, too."

"Merry Christmas," Serena whispered shyly. She looked over his pajamas; black pajama pants and a plain, dark blue shirt.

Finally, the two royals made it down to the living room where breakfast was being served. Everyone sat down around the fire that was burning in the fireplace.

"Mmm, Lita, I just love your pancakes," Serena said with adoring love as she ate a bite.

"Thanks, Rena," Lita said with a smile. In no time, everyone finished their breakfast.

"Present time!" Mina squealed as she sat down in front of the tree. Kevin smiled as he reached down, and picked up the blonde by her waist.

"Hey, what are you doing, Kunzy!?" Mina squealed again using her old pet name for him. Kevin placed her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Since when are you two so lovey-dovey?" Zach asked as he held onto Amy's hand.

"Since this little sneak crept into my room last night. We made up," Kevin said as he placed a small kiss on her head. Mina blushed at his display of affection.

"Raye and Justin made up too!" Mina said. Raye blushed.

"How do you know?" She asked thinking she had no proof.

"Because… Kevin and I heard you two last night! They did some bow chica wow wow," Mina said with a grin. Raye and Justin blushed a bright red. They only ones that didn't make up were Serena and Darien, and they knew it.

"Well, I think it's time for presents," Darien said as he looked away from Serena. She didn't notice, but he was nervous.

"Who wants to go first?" Nathan asked everyone.

"How about Amy?" Zach asked the group. Amy blushed slightly at going first.

"This is from me," Raye said as she handed her friend a box. Amy smiled and tore apart the wrapping paper. It was a Medical Science textbook.

"Oh, thank you, Raye. I'll get started on reading it right away," Amy said with gratitude. Everyone gave the Mercurian her presents. She got a House first season series DVDs from Lita and Nathan, the medical textbook from Raye, blue blouse from Mina, pair of sapphire earrings from Zach, oceans book from Darien, blue and white scarf from Serena, and a gift card of 30 for Barnes & Nobles from Kevin and Justin. Amy was more than happy with all the gifts she received.

"Thank you so much, you guys! I love them all, especially these earrings Zach," Amy said happily as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I vote he goes next."

Zach rubbed his hands together eagerly. The girls – excluding Amy – bought him a joint gift of 100 gift card to Wal-Mart. Darien and Kevin bought him a 150 gift card to any store he desired. Nathan and Justin joined together in buying him two series of ER. Finally, Amy bought him a new leather jacket.

"Thanks, guys. They're great gifts. I love this jacket, Ames," Zach said as he squeezed her hand, "I think Lita and Nathan should go next."

Lita got a cookbook from Amy, a Nickelback CD from Mina, _No Reservations_ from Serena, and a green blouse from Raye. The guys – excluding Nathan – joined in getting her 200 dollar gift card to Boscov's.

"We thought it could help you buy new utensils and such for your kitchen," Darien said.

"This is what I got you, Lita," Nathan said as he handed her a rectangle box. She slowly opened it to reveal an emerald bracelet.

"It's beautiful," Lita breathed.

Nathan got an expensive barbeque set from the men as a joint gift, a dark green tie from Raye, cookbook from Amy, a 25 gift card to Red Lobster from Serena, a 20 gift card to Olive Garden from Mina, and a chief's apron with his name sewn on it from Lita.

"I've always wanted an apron, Lita! Thank you!" Nathan said gratefully as he tried it on.

"You look great!" Lita said as she patted his butt. Nathan blushed.

"Uh, Raye and Justin, you two go next," Nathan said with his blush still visible.

"I got you this," Justin said to Raye as he handed her a box. Raye opened it to reveal a sparkling ruby necklace with matching earrings. She gasped.

"It's… beautiful!" She said in astonishment, "Thank you. I got you this."

Justin opened the small box to show a man's ring that had two stones on it. Justin took it out and slipped it on his middle finger.

"It has our birthstones on it. Do you like it?" Raye asked. Justin nodded, and reached over to give her a kiss.

From the others, Raye got a book on fire from Amy, a red skirt from Mina, 20 gift card to Target from Lita, matching top to the skirt from Serena, a joint gift of 100 gift card to Sears from the men.

From the others, Justin got the Idiot's Guide to Being an Idiot from Amy, a new pair of boots from Kevin and Mina, a t-shirt that read 'I'm an Idiot' from Zach, a System of a Down CD from Nathan and Lita, an underOATH CD from Darien, and _White Chicks_ from Serena.

"Good gifts. Y'all picked them out well," Justin said as he flipped through his new book.

"Well, I'm going to go next with Mina," Kevin said as he pulled out a jewelry box. Mina clapped happily as she took it from him. She lifted the lid, and sighed happily at the insides. She pulled out a diamond necklace.

"I love it," She breathed. She handed him a case too. Kevin lifted the lid up to see a thin, silver chain resting inside.

"Is this… real?" Kevin asked as he pulled the chain out. Mina nodded. Kevin snapped the chain on his neck, "I really like it, Mina. Thank you."

Mina also got a yellow blouse from Raye, a Paramore CD from Lita, the Idiot's Guide to Acting from Amy, a pair of earrings from Serena, and a 200 gift card to Kohl's from the guys. Kevin got a silver watch from Darien, _Live Free or Die Hard_ from Justin, a silver tie from Raye, a 50 gift card to Old Navy from Lita and Amy, a 30 gift card to Red Robin from Nathan, a T-shirt from Serena, and a book from Zach.

"Darien and Serena should go next!" Mina said as she held onto Kevin.

"Well, they are the only ones left," Raye said. Mina stuck her tongue out at her. The others chuckled at the two.

Darien got a sharp dagger from Kevin and Mina, a Linkin Park CD from Justin, a Taking Back Sunday CD from Raye, a science book from Amy and Zach, a 50 gift card to Texas Roadhouse from Lita, and a black scarf from Nathan. Serena got earrings from Mina as well, white skirt and matching top from Lita, two Evanescence CDs from Justin and Raye, a book about the moon from Zach, the Celine Dion DVD from Amy, a new pair of snow boots from Kevin, and 50 gift card to Applebee's from Nathan.

"Uh, I got this for you, Darien. I really hope it's your style and that you'll like it," Serena said shyly as she handed him a black case. Darien took it from her small hands, and brushed them lightly as he pulled back. Everyone went silent as he opened it. His eyes remained emotionless as he saw what was inside.

"A silver cross," He whispered as he pulled the long necklace out. He put it over his head, and wrapped the cord two times around his neck. The silver cross on the black cord hung nicely on his chest.

"I love it, Serena," He whispered to her with a smile, "I'm sure it cost you a pretty penny, but thank you."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about the cost as long as you like it," Serena said as she brushed the thought away. Darien reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, white jewelry box. Serena was sitting on the recliner, so he leaned in front of her legs.

"Serena, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but when I got back… you were asleep. When I was sitting down at the bar, I talked to this woman named Kasey," Darien began to explain, "She was very friendly. She asked why I was here and who I was with. I told her, and she wondered why I was uneasy about one of the girls. I told her because she was my ex."

"And? Why are you telling me this now, Darien?" Serena asked with a confused look. Hesitantly, Darien held onto her hands.

"She asked why I brought you. I had told her that you were ironically my secretary, and that we were going on a business trip," Darien took a deep breath, "Then, I told her it wasn't exactly a business trip, but that I did need to do some business while I was here. I brought you here because I wanted to try to win you back."

Serena's eyes widened in surprise. Darien wanted to win her back? Does that mean he still loves her? Can they really be together again if he does? What is in that little box he's holding?

"W-Why would you want that?" Serena stuttered nervously. Darien looked into her eyes for a moment.

"Kasey made me realize something that I kept denying and covering up for something else. Because of that, I believe she is a remarkable woman," Darien said as he rubbed the back of her hands with his thumb.

"I wish you wouldn't talk about another woman like that," Serena mumbled as she looked at her lap.

"She wasn't just any woman, Serenity," Darien said, "She was your mother, Queen Serenity."

"What?" Serena said in surprise as she remade eye contact. Darien nodded.

"She wanted to help by just giving me a little push," Darien went on.

"What did you realize, then?" Serena asked.

Darien smiled at his princess, "That I love you more than ever. That I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Wha-," Serena breathed. Darien switched to one knee as he showed her the box. He lifted the top to reveal a diamond ring. A perfectly cut circle with four smaller diamonds on each side of the bigger one.

"The smaller diamonds represents the eight planets, and the bigger one represents the moon, you. You keep everyone together," Darien told her.

"But what about you?" Serena managed to get out.

"What about me?" Darien asked.

"Where are you on this ring?" Serena asked.

Darien smiled, "I'm the gold that's holding the diamond in place. I want to keep you in my arms… forever, Serenity, as my wife."

It was then that the walls broke, and silver tears began trailing down Serena's cheeks. They weren't sad tears, they were happy. She felt such a heavy weight be lifted off of her shoulders; a weight that had increased over the past six years. She needed Darien as he needed her. What was she thinking when she thought she could get over him? She would always love him even if they were together or apart.

"Oh, Endy, I still love you, too," Serenity said as the happy tears kept coming, "And, yes, I'll be your wife! It's all I ever wanted! You're all I ever wanted!"

Endymion smiled as he placed the ring on her finger. It looked so at home there. They no longer had to worry about being apart ever again because they were going to spend eternity in each other's arms. Serenity flung herself into his arms for the first time, and held onto her prince tightly. Endymion pulled her back slightly, so he could capture her lips in a long awaited kiss - one that brought the snow flakes outside; snow flakes that have been waiting six years to fall. The prince and princess were together again, and the world was at peace, and the future was ready to begin - all it needed was _a boss for Christmas_.

Merry Christmas, my love, Merry Christmas.

* * *

__

Wow, that was a lot of writing, no? I hope you liked it. It took me a lot of time on the presents - a lot of thinking. I don't know if the confession between Serena and Darien was what everyone was expecting, but I liked the idea. Obviously, the couples - all five of them - are back together. If you still have some confusion as to what happened, let me know and I'll try to clear it up for you. I said above that this chapter will be followed by the epilogue, so this isn't farewell. I hope it will be out this week. Till then...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

MoonlightMaiden14


	25. Epilogue: A New Beginning

_Story: A Boss for Christmas_

_Chapter: Epilogue_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serena/Darien (Serenity/Endymion)_

_Rated: Teen_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own Before the Dawn by Evanescence either._

_Author's Notes: Hello! This is it! The epilogue - the offical last thing I'll ever write for this story - is out! I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Inside the cabin that held the legendary Sailor Scouts and the Generals, everyone was sitting around the fireplace. It was New Year's Eve. Couples were sitting together once again for everyone was happy with each other. Light bounced off of the diamond ring that adored Serena's left hand. They were engaged; Serena and Darien were finally engaged. Serena giggled.

"What's so funny, love?" Darien asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just so happy," Serena sighed as she leaned back into her prince's embrace.

"Me too," Darien breathed into her ear as he placed a butterfly kiss on it.

"I'm glad it finally snowed," Zach said. Everyone nodded as they glanced outside. Everything visible was covered in the white, fluffy snow. It looked amazing.

"It seems that the snow was connected to Serena and Darien being apart," Amy said.

"Yeah, it does," Justin agreed, "Wouldn't that make it unnatural though."

"No because I didn't make it snow. Heck, I didn't even think about snow at the time," Darien said truthfully.

"It doesn't matter. The snow was natural, and we finally had a white Christmas again," Serena sighed happily. She was in total bliss.

"How much longer until the new year?" Raye asked as she stretched lazily. She leaned on Justin's side.

"Hmm… about 15 more minutes. It's 11:45," Kevin said as he looked at his new watch.

"How about we put some music on?" Lita suggested.

"Yeah!" Justin cried, "What should we listen to?"

"How about… Before the Dawn by Evanescence? I love that song. It makes me think of Endy and my past life, and how we had to sneak around," Serena said softly. Justin nodded as he placed the CD into the player. Soon, the soft music flowed into the room, and Serena sang softly to the lyrics.

"_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

_If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours_

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn"_

Finally, the music faded out, and the room was left in silence after the words still played in their heads. Everyone slowly let out the breaths they've been holding.

"Wow, that is such a powerful song," Darien breathed slowly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"See, I told you it fit our love," Serena said with a smile. Darien leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you, Sere," Darien whispered.

"I love you, too, Endy," Serena whispered back. The room went silent as more Evanescence melodies played.

Kevin's eyes widened, "It's almost midnight!"

Nathan flipped on the TV to show people waiting for the New Year to be announced. Soon, the countdown began, and the ten people in the cabin followed along.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven…," They began in unison, "six… five… four… three… two…"

"One! Happy New Year!!" Everyone shouted with excitement. The couples kissed lovingly as a way of greeting the New Year.

"Ahem," The others coughed because Darien and Serena were still in major lip lock, "Ahem!"

They pulled apart, "Oh, sorry about that."

"Champagne anyone?" Lita asked as she brought out a bottle from the kitchen. She went around pouring a little into everyone's glasses that Nathan had passed out.

"Here's to… the New Year, obviously. May we all stay together, and greet each new day in the future as great friends," Darien said as he lifted his glass. Everyone lifted their glasses too.

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted as they clang their glasses together, and drank the champagne. Loud music suddenly went throughout the room thanks to Justin, and everyone got up and began to dance to the beat.

--

Serena lay in Darien arms as she tried to fall asleep in his room. She snuggled up to his chest, and sighed contently. She glanced up at his face.

"Darien?" Serena whispered in the silent room.

"Mm," Darien moaned, "What?"

"Thank you," She answered softly.

"For what?" Darien asked as he opened one eye to look at her.

"I don't know. I never expected this trip was just so you could get close enough to me, so we could fall in love again," Serena smiled.

"Oh, well, yeah. I'm sorry for being so cold towards you, though. I didn't mean to, really, it just happens," Darien sighed as he opened both eyes.

"It's okay. I know you can be that way. I've accepted it, and I like it," Serena told him as she laid her head on his chest again.

"Why?" Darien asked confused, "It hurt you."

"Because that's one of your qualities that I'm so attracted to; your cold, emotionless eyes that are so mysterious, the dark aura that you have, and just… everything that makes you who you are. I love it all," Serena whispered.

"Really?" Darien breathed. Serena nodded on his chest, "I'm glad."

Serena smiled, and sat up to look at his face again. She leaned towards him so she could recapture his lips in a passionate kiss. Darien kissed her back with as much love. He knew where this was heading, and they both welcomed it. They enjoyed a pleasurable night together celebrating their reconciliation and the New Year.

--

_One Year Later_

Christmas was long over as well as New Year's. It was December again, but this time they weren't on a 'business trip'. Serena was happily working as the secretary for her fiancé. Currently, Serena was busy typing away on her computer.

"Mornin', Serena," Kevin said kindly as he walked into the main office that had Serena's desk in.

"Yes, it is, Kevin," Serena smiled.

"Is Darien in?" The Vice President of Shield's, Inc. asked. Serena nodded.

"Yeah, he is. Go on in," She said. Kevin said his thanks, and went to the door. Suddenly, her best friend, Mina, flew in.

"Serena, gosh, I haven't talked to you in forever!" She panted as she sat down on one of the many chairs.

"What are you talking about? We live in the same apartment," Serena said as she shook her head.

"Yes, I know, but you're always over at Darien's! Sometimes, you even sleep there," Mina said as she sank back into her chair, and took a deep breath.

"Hey, you do the same thing with Kevin," Serena reminded her blonde friend. Mina waved away the statement.

"Beside that, I wanted to know if you wanted to go get breakfast with me," Mina asked. The thought of food suddenly sent a wave of nausea over Serena, and she ran to the bathroom. Mina gasped, and followed after her.

"Serena, are you okay?" Mina asked as she went into the bathroom, and heard her friend vomiting. Once she was done, Mina brought her a wet paper towel to wipe her mouth. Serena flushed the toilet, and went to wash her hands.

"I'm fine. Lately, I've been getting sick over every little thing, especially food," Serena said as she dried her hands, "Though, after I puke… I'm fine."

"Hmm… I wonder," Mina pondered, "Have you talked to Amy about it?"

Serena shook her head, "No. I didn't think it was that serious."

"Does Darien know?" Mina asked.

Serena shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I've gotten sick around him once or twice, but he didn't think it was anything big either."

"When does it usually happen?" Mina asked another question.

"Uh… in the mornings mostly like when I get out of bed. Though, it happens sometimes when I see food or think about it," Serena said. Mina's eyes widened.

"I think we should take you to see a doctor, Serena," Mina said softly as she went to collect her friend's purse and keys.

"What, now? I have to work," Serena told her.

"I'm sure Darien will let you take a few hours off," Mina said. She went to his office door and knocked lightly.

"Yes?" He called from inside.

"Hey, Darien, it's Mina. Is it all right if Serena and I take a few hours off?" Mina asked loudly so he could hear her. There was a moment of silence when Darien suddenly opened the door.

"What for?" He asked. He looked at Serena standing by the door holding onto her purse, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes. Everything is just fine and dandy. I just want to make sure Serena here is okay and all with this vomiting she's been doing lately," Mina told him, "We shouldn't be long."

"Wait, you're taking her to the doctor's?" Darien asked to confirm it. Mina nodded, "I'm coming too, then."

"Oh, no, there's no need for you to tag along. It's just a simple check up," Mina said as she pushed him back inside his office, "We'll be back soon! Bye!"

Serena was a little confused as Mina began pushing her out the door, "Why can't he come exactly?"

"Don't worry about that. Let's just go before he runs after us," Mina said in a rush, and they were out the door.

--

Serena and Mina returned to the office two hours later. Serena had a somewhat glum look on her face, but Mina was just as bubbly as before. Finally, they got off the elevator and reached their offices. Mina went into Serena's with her.

"I can't believe it," Serena mumbled for the thousandth time since they left the doctor's.

"I can't believe that they got the results back so fast. It usually takes at least a day," Mina said. Serena nodded dumbly as she sat down at her desk. Suddenly, the door to Darien's office swung open. Darien and Kevin stepped out.

"You're back!" Darien noticed as he approached Serena, "How are you feeling? What did the doctor say? Are you sick? What is it?"

"Whoa, down boy, too many questions," Mina said as she placed herself in between the two lovers. Darien glared at her.

"Mina, I think I can talk to her now. You made me wait her while you took her to the doctor's, you know," Darien said.

Mina nodded, "Yeah, what's your point?"

"The point is I want to know if she's okay and what's wrong," Darien said getting irritated at the blonde.

"Mina, let the man talk to his fiancée," Kevin said on the other end of the room.

Mina sighed, "Fine, but make it quick."

"Serena, baby, are you okay now? What did the doctor say?" Darien asked ignoring Mina's remark. Serena looked up at her prince, and was quiet for a few moments.

"I'm all right. The doctor told me something, but I'd much rather discuss it in private," She said, "Mina is going out with Kevin tonight, so maybe you can stop by our place for dinner?"

Darien nodded, "Yeah, sure. What time?"

"Seven," Serena told him. Darien nodded again, "Well, I have to get back to work, so we'll talk tonight."

"Yeah, of course," Darien said, "Come on, Kevin. We need to go down to the shop anyway to check out the new model."

"Oh, yes, you're right," Kevin said. Darien leaned down to kiss Serena on the cheek, and then walked out of the office with Kevin trailing behind.

--

Serena sighed as she walked into her and Mina's apartment. She sat her keys and purse down on the small table beside the door. Walking into the kitchen, the tired princess made poured herself a glass of milk. She leaned on the kitchen counter, and sipped it lazily not knowing what to with herself.

"I can't believe this. We're not even married yet," Serena whispered to the cold air. Christmas was coming up, too. Everything is moving too fast. The year just flew by!

"How's he going to react?" Serena asked herself. She didn't think it would happen this way. It wasn't supposed to! Thankfully, she knew how to cook a good meal, so maybe if she made a good dinner… when she broke the news to him it wouldn't be so bad.

"I just hope this won't scare him away," Serena said as she looked through her fridge, "Hmm… I think chicken would be good. Yes, it would with garlic mash potatoes and applesauce. Hmm… maybe I should just order it from Applebee's. Ah, no, that wouldn't be right. Damn."

As Serena was busy rambling to herself, the phone rang. The loud noise echoed throughout the apartment, and scared Serena. She jumped up at the unexpected sound, and hit her head on the inside of the fridge.

"Ouch!" She cried as she rubbed the back of her head. She pulled the ingredients and laid them on the counter before she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Serena!" Someone cried on the other end.

"Yes? Who is this?" She heard some shuffling on the other end until another voice came on.

"Serena, hello. This is Amara," Amara's voice flowed over the line. Serena's eyes widened.

"Amara? Oh, my gosh! How are you?" She asked in excitement as she titled the phone on her shoulder to listen, so she could work at the same time.

"I'm just fine. Mina told me the news," Amara said. Serena nearly choked on her saliva.

"News? What news?" Serena went on acting innocent.

Amara chuckled, "The news you received just this morning."

"Oh, that! Heh, well, yeah," Serena said. Honestly, she really didn't know what to say. She was still registering it.

"Congratulations! Have you told Darien?" Amara asked.

Serena groaned, "No. I'm going to tell him over dinner, which I need to get moving on."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let you go, then," Amara said as she was about to hang up.

"Yeah. We need to get together sometime, though," Serena told her.

"Yes, all of us. We'll figure something out," Amara said, "Talk to you later."

"Yep. Bye!" Serena said quickly and hung up the phone. Serena was glad she finally heard from the Outers, but she needed to work on the dinner now. She hoped it would turn out good.

--

At seven o'clock sharp, Darien rang the doorbell to Serena and Mina's apartment. He heard some hard movement inside, and waited patiently for Serena to open the door. Finally, he heard her turn the knob, and swing the door open.

"Hi, Darien! Come on in," Serena said in a rush as she let him walk past her. Once he was inside, Serena shut the door, "Let me take your jacket."

"Thanks," Darien said as she took it off of him, and hung it in the closet by the door.

"I just put dinner on the table, so let's eat," Serena said as she went to the small dining room. Darien walked in after her and saw the nice, hot meal waiting for him at the neatly set table. He hurried around to pull out Serena's seat, and after she sat, he sat down on his chair across from her.

"I hope you're hungry," Serena smiled.

Darien nodded, "This looks delicious, Sere," He took a bite of his chicken, "It is delicious!"

"Thank you," Serena said proud that it came out so good. They ate in silence for awhile.

"So… are you going to tell me what the doctor said, Sere?" Darien finally asked what was on his mind all day.

"Yes, I am, but first I want to talk about something else," Serena said.

"And what's that?" Darien asked before he took a bite of his mash potatoes.

"Our wedding. I'd like to move the date up to Christmas Day," Serena told him. Darien leaned back in his chair after he set his silverware down.

"Christmas Day? That's in less than two weeks, Serena," Darien said.

Serena nodded, "Yes, I realize that, but I want to get married as soon as possible."

"Why? I thought we were going to wait until April," Darien said confused as to way the sudden need to get married.

"I won't be able to fit into my dress by then," Serena whispered softly, but Darien heard her.

"Why wouldn't you?" Darien asked now really confused.

"I'm pregnant," Serena spoke softly. Darien went quiet.

"You're… pregnant," Darien repeated.

Serena nodded slowly, "Yes, that's what the doctor told me. I've been experiencing morning sickness."

"How far along are you," Darien finally asked.

"Two months. He said it won't be much longer until I'll start showing a little," Serena told him, "That's why I want to get married now, while I still have my figure."

"I'm… going to be… a father?" Darien breathed, "We're going to start a family?"

"That's right," Serena smiled. Darien went silent for a little bit.

"I'm… really not going to be alone anymore, am I? I'm going to have a family… with you," Darien whispered, "And… you're going to have my baby… for me?"

Serena got up from her chair, and leaned in front of her prince. She nodded as tears began to roll down her face. She understood how hard it hit him. He's been alone since he lost his parents in a car accident when he was six. Finally, he was going to have a family he always dreamed off.

"Sure, Endy," Serena said with a tearful smile. She kissed his fingertips lovingly. She knew why he was always so cold towards people even her. It was understandable when you lived a life he did. He had to grow up at such a young age. It was so hard for him to let others in, but when he didn't want anyone… she was there to open his heart.

A tear rolled down his face as he embraced her, "Thank you," He whispered into her hair.

"I love you, Endymion," Serenity said softly as she held onto him tightly.

Endymion kissed her head, "I love you, too, Serenity."

The royal couple got married on Christmas Day – the day that brought them back together - at the cabin. Serena was told the story about the cabin and why it was built at the reception. Small Lady Serenity Serena Shields was born 7 months later on June 30th, her mother's birthday. One year later, the next ice age struck, and the happy family, the scouts, the generals, and everyone else was sent into a deep slumber where no one aged until it reached the 30th century, when Serenity awoke Crystal Tokyo. Endymion and Serenity became king and queen. Their love is still as strong as ever, and continues to grow as they raise their baby girl. Every year, they enjoy a white Christmas with their child and friends. There is magic everyday, but it's never as strong as it is on Christmas, the best time of the year, truly.

_The End_

* * *

__

Ah, well, that's the offical end of 'A Boss for Christmas' - just typing that gives me the chills. I put a lot of hard work into this story, and I can't believe it's finally over. Gosh, 25 chapters! I hope everyone liked how the epilogue went, and the fact that Serena got pregnant. It's very sad that this story is finally over! I send my thanks to everyone is stuck with me, and continued to keep up with this! Also, thanks to everyone who encouraged me, gave me praise for my hardwork, etc. Thank you everyone! Your reviews meant everything to me!

Please, I ask you one last time: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!

MoonlightMaiden14

P.S. If you like my stories, I have a lot more! Please, read those too! Thanks again for reading 'A Boss for Christmas'!!

-fireworks display-


End file.
